DEAR MIYOSHI : AVATAR STYLE!
by KagomeHime369
Summary: Summary: JUST READ THE DARN STORY ALREADY! You'll get the picture once you being reading. NEW: THE PARTY CHAPTER SPECIAL IS UP!
1. Introductions&Exscuses

**Dear Miyoshi…**

_This is going to be a "Dear Abby" thing for fans to ask their favorite characters (from the shows listed below) questions that they've been dying to ask them. My character Miyoshi will then ask the characters the question (or remark) and post their answer for your convenience. The characters will answer to the best of their ability. _

_**NEW: I have changed the shows I will be using. This makes it easier for me, since my memory is slowly becoming full of school...things..and it makes it easier to up-date (smiles) ENJOY!**_

_**The following anime/manga that will be available:**_

**Inuyasha **

**Ranma ½ **

**Fushigi Yugi : The Mysterious Play **

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Fruits Basket (Furuba)**

_**You can send your questions through my e-mail or thorugh reviews.** _

_**I will, of course, relay the mail to them (winks)**_

**Here are some examples:**

**_Dear Miyoshi, _**

**_Does Inuyasha know how to spell his name? I heard he can't. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Clueless in Seattle _**

-&-

_-&-_

**_Dear Miyoshi, _**

**_How come Ranma won't confess that he likes Akane? _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Nibiki _**

**_P.S. This won't cost me anything to write to you, will it? _**

-&-

-&-

**_Dear Miyoshi, _**

**_This question is for Sesshomaru. _**

**_How do get rid of annoying younger brothers? _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_A-Heartbeat-Away-From-A-Cardiac Arrest _**

-&-

-&-

**_Dear Miyoshi,_**

**_What is the meaning of the words "Kataang" and "Zutara"?_**

**_Thats all I ever seem to hear these days._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_One Very Confused Water Bender_**

_-&- _

_-&-_

**_Dear Miyoshi,_**

**_I have a younger brother who just doesn't want to bond with me._**

**_I am a prosperous owner of an elite costume shop,_**

**_of which I've enclosed a few busniess cards and catalogs._**

**_I have tried for the past few months to get his attention,_**

**_but he seems to not notice the beauty and creativeness of myself._**

**_I have tried sending him gifts and packages,_**

**_only to find them in the trash or given to others. _**

**_I am just about to give up hope of ever having _**

**_a close relationship with him _**

**_the way I see on Mogeta._**

_**Will you help me achieve this dream?**_

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Snake_**

_-&-_

_-&-_

**_Dear Miyoshi, _**

**_I fear that my older brother has sent you another _**

**_letter concerning our "relationship"._**

**_As I've told you in the past, _**

**_just burn it and forget you ever saw it._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Rat_**

* * *

**A/N : Hello Everyone! Sorry for my looong hiatus, but I had to resolve some issues in my real life. Now that I am back, I shall edit my stories to fit the NEW shows I have added. Due to the fact that my previous story had been deleted (and my back-ups failed) I have re-designed everything. This story will also be featured on my Tokyo Pop account and (in the near future) my MySpace account. Links will be provided on my bio when they are ready. SO, my question is, did anyone miss me? (dodges flying daggers and flames)**


	2. Ch1: The Mysterious Bender is Revealed

**Chapter 1 : Does Inuyasha Read? and The Mysterious Bender is Revealed!**

-&-

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**Does Inuyasha know how to spell his name? I heard he can't.**

**Sincerely,**

**Clueless in Seattle**

-&-

-&-

_Miyoshi looks over to where Inuyasha is currently scratching his back against a tree and tells him he got a letter. With a bound and a leap, he snatches the letter from her hands and proceeds to read it on the_ _spot. Unfortunately, he runs into some difficulty._

_"Um, Miyoshi, can you tell me what she means by this?" Inuyasha points to the letter, starting to get ticked._

_"Whatever do you mean by that?" Miyoshi says confused._

_"I mean, can you read what she says in the letter." He is now very flustered._

_"Oh…you mean you can't read?" Miyoshi's eyes start to sparkle with happiness._

_"I CAN READ STUPID! I JUST CAN'T READ HER SPELLING!"_

_" Its typed."_

_"…."_

-&-

-&-

**Dear Clueless,**

**Upon reading your note, I showed the letter to Inuyasha and promptly had to fear for my life. As a guardian of the Great Lady Shimiko, it is my solemn duty to protect those of her family, even if they are rather dumb. So, in answer to your question, let us hear a quote by a wise monk "If one cannot read, then one cannot write."**

_Miroku, who had been leaning over Miyoshi's shoulder reading the note, began to smile and nod his head. _

"_Spoken like a true man of Buddha. By the way, who said that quote?" _

"_You."_

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**Is Miroku as perverted as people think he is? And would he still be as perverted if the wind tunnel was finally gone because they beat Naraku?**

**Sincerely,**

**Inuyasha's Wife**

-&-

-&-

**Dear ….Inuyasha's wife,**

**I did not know the brute even had a wife….anyways, back to the subject of Miroku-sama.**

**He is perverted enough, thank-you very much. I believe it is actually due to the fact that he has the wind tunnel and if it were gone he would be a gentle, loving, and carin-**

_Miyoshi looked up to find that Miroku was staring at what she just wrote._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you really think that's why I'm perverted ?" Miroku innocently asked._

"_Why yes, I do actually, and… I was wondering if you wanted to answer the rest of this question while I go check the mail?" She started to hastily leave the table. The look he was giving her gave her chills. But not the kind of chills she wanted to feel at that moment…_

**So, in continuation of this answer, I Miroku, shall personally write this. First of all, I am not a pervert; contrary to popular belief...**

**Ahem, now as for this "wind tunnel". Did you by any chance mean my Kazana?**

**I do not know what the outcome of our final battle with Naraku will bring, but rest assured that this strong, brave, handsome, 5'9" single male – I mean monk - will prevail any danger for a maiden of great beauty. You are a_ maiden_ correct? Because if you're not, I am going to start doubting everything about Inuyasha and his "affair" with Kikyo. Now, if your husband has been away for a long time, I may be able to do a private chat with you on the ways of Buddha to provide solace. Justsend me your address and a picture of you and I'll be right over. If you have any female friends that are inthe same lonely position as yourself, just invite them over too. We can all learn a GREAT many THINGs from Buddha.**

**Affactionately,**

**Miroku-sama**

**P.S.**

**I hope you won't mind if I enclose a picture of myself, would you?Ah yes, and a picture of your husband with his "new" fling. I think you'll find it rather _intriguing_...**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**Is Miroku also familiar with the Shinto religion? And what would he think of Christianity if someone explained it to him?**

**Curiously,**

**Mizu**

-&-

-&-

_Miroku reads the letter, a look of knowing coming to his features. Quickly, he grabs one of Kagome's encyclopedias from the library._

_(A/N: they live in this huge house, that is more like a palace, since Miyoshi wants Kagome to finish her studies. That way "The Dog" will be in perfect sight for grounding. )_

_Miroku then picks up a fine haired brush, best grade ink, and the best paper,_

_then promptly begins to write out his reply._

-&-

**Dearest Mizu,**

**It is not Miyoshi who will be answering this letter, but the one and only Miroku.**

**Yes, I do know of the Shinto religion. I am faced with it everyday of my life since most of the Countryside is still using the Old religion. I hope that you noticed many of the outfits that the Priestesses wear are from the Shinto religion, even the art of Archery. Why, I even battle demons from Shinto lore! I even have a companion that is from Shinto lore. You might know him, he has white hair, dog ears, and runs around with an overly huge sword….**

**But enough about him, let us discuss this "Christianity". I have heard Lady Kagome speak of this strange religion from over the sea. I find it rather interesting, but a subject that would take days for me to try and understand it fully. Therefore, until I can understand it better, I tend not to say my views on it.**

**Now, if you want to hear my views, just send me a lovely photo of yourself, your address and a day when we can meet. I shall be over there promptly to explain my views.**

**Affectionately,**

**Miroku-sama**

**P.S.**

**I need to have a date set so that way I have an excuse to leave. Sango doesn't seem to trust me after that last letter I received…**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi, **

What is the meaning of the words "Kataang" and "Zutara"? 

Thats all I ever seem to hear these days. 

Sincerely, 

One Very Confused Water Bender 

-&-

_Miyoshi glances through Google and is shocked at the meaning behind the words._

_Blushing furiously at the thought of what happens,_

_she quickly writes a small note, then proceeds to answer the letter. __  
_  
-&-

**Dear Water Bender, **

**(Sokka, I know it's you, your strokes are off...and squiggly looking...)**

**Since you have written to me before concerning the fate**

**of your beloved little sister, I can only warn you that you shouldn't loose your temper **

**upon completetion of this letter...or even half way.**

**Ahem...**

**On to anwering your questions:**

**"Kataang" , from what I've been told, means a love story about your sister and Aang.  
After reading this, I'm sure you'll be able to figure out what "Zutara" entails.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyoshi**

-&-

_Miyoshi then pulls out the note she had scribbled on before and finishes it._

_Then she seals both and sends them off, _

_where they are promptly recieved by a _

_wary group of travellers (minus a bison)..._

-&-

**Dear Katara,**

**I'm sure you'll reach this letter before your brother does. (Or before he recieves his...)**

**I can only hope that he hasn't had a fit and threatened to kill anyone.**

**He asked me a question concerning some words that have been thrown around describing _relationships_ you might have with...certain _characters_...**

**You know what I mean, so stop pretending to be naive. (I heard about that necklace incident...)**

**If your brother is as_ smart_ as I think he is, he will find out, a****nd when he does**

** I am sure there will be one Fire Nation (ex) Prince missing in action.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyoshi (drawn smiley face) **

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, I finally got this up. More shall be coming, so just sit tight. **

**BTW, I want to know how many Avatar fans out there are actually reading this story? no-one seems to want to review..am I that bad? Come one pple, I will only know if you review! (please)**

**Until next time, READ AND REVIEW! (not yelling, just want you all read that bit clearly...)**


	3. Ch2: Miyoshi The MatchMaker Part I

**Chapter 2: Miyoshi the Match-Maker**

_**A/N:** I decided to do something different for this chapter. Instead of the usual Q's and Replies following, I will just post the Q's and then post the answer's in a later chapter. Do you like?_

_And I would like to congratualate the only person who reviewed my story : _**Im-a-bit-better**

_Yes, you are the lucky Grand Prize winner of a lovely virtual tour of Miyoshi's Golden Palace (in e-mail format of course...I'm not that computer savvy...yet...) So, just drop me a note that you accept the prize and I shall send you the stats._

**AS FOR THE REST OF YOU CHEATERS, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer : Are Zuko and Katara married? NO. Has Aang found Appa? NO. Did Akito stay a guy? NO. Did Ranma finally release himself from the curse? NO. Did Sesshoumaru finally kill off Inuyasha? NO! Did Yuhi and Chidori live happily ever after with eachother? NO! Therefore I do not own Avatar, nor Ranma 1/2, nor Inuyasha, nor Furuba, nor Ayashi no Ceres. I only own my creative story and characters. And if you_ even think_ of sueing me, you'll loose on the spot since I'm dead broke...XD**

* * *

_-&-_

_-&-_

_-&-_

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**I have heard that you are an excellent matchmaker, even for those that are a hopeless case,**

**is this true? **

**If so, I have a...friend...that is in dire need of your help.**

**I have included a few documents detailing him in everything save his name...as I don't want him to know he's being matched...**

**he'd ruin my tea supply if he found out I was even writing this letter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lotus G. Master**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**I recieved your letter before my dear, sweet brother got his. **

**I was able to intercept his and was shocked that you even wrote that much!**

**How could you even say that I would do such things?**

**And I will have you know that I can be as naive as I want, as these ****idiots I am travelling with are none the wiser. **

**Oh, and by the way, ****Toph wants to know if you will be sending anymore of those rock candies...**

**Sokka used the last batch you sent for fire fuel.**

**What a genius...and I use the term loosely.**

**Sincerely,**

**Katara**

**P.S.**

**We finally reached Ba Sing Se and will be staying near the palace. HA-HA! We reached the city before the amount you prophecized, therefore you owe me money! You read that correctly, money! And I shall put it into the "Toph Makeover Fund"...**

**(smiley faces drawn all over bottom half of scroll...along with stars...and scratched out pictures of a couple kissing...)**

-&-

-&

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**I have it bad. I have fallen in love with a guy I only met for a brief time, **

**and yet I feel like we seriously connected. Can you help me find him again?**

**I have included a Wanted poster I found of him and I hope it helps.**

**Also, I do not feel the least bit ashamed that the Fire Nation isn't asking much...**

**that just means he'll live longer...**

**I hope...**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Kyoshi Buddy**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dearest Love, (this question is for Shesho.)**

**ARE YOU CURRENTLY MATING WITH ANYONE?**

**Seriously, I'd like to get with you some time (wink, wink) (nudge, nudge)**

**Darkly Insane**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**I have a friend that likes two super hot guys, but can't seem to decide which one she wants to truely stay with.**

**The first one she likes can cook up a storm of a meal (and it tastse excellent too!) **

**The second one swept her off her feet (literally) and she had been in the clouds eversince.**

**She really cares for both of them, but she also doesn't want their feelings to get hurt.**

**What should she do?**

**Sincerely,**

**Zele Totsumi**

**P.S.**

**If she doesn't want the chef, I already told her I have dibs on him.**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**I have a feeling that everyone in my council (including my older brother) **

**are conspriring with eachother to send me on a date with...someone I know...**

**She is very shy and seems to enjoy watching that strange show Mogeta.**

**I don't know if the feelings I have for her are like the feelings I have for Tohru-san, **

**so what should I do?**

**Sincerely,**

**The Rat**

-&-

-&-

-&-

-&-

-&-

-&-

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I got Chapter2 up! Ok, so, I guess everyone can pretty much gues what ships I cruise on, but **

**READ& REVIEW! (still not yelling_,(smiles) _) And that's the way the cookie crumbles...**


	4. Ch3: Mysterious Happenings

**Chapter 3: Miyoshi The Match-Maker Part I**

_**A/N:** I decided to do something different for this chapter. Instead of the usual Q's and Replies following, I will just post the Q's and then post the answer's in a later chapter. Do you like?_

_Also, Sorry for the long gap between updates. I'm currently attending school and it's been hell with all my writing assignments..._

_Apologies in advance: don't expect "exact on-time" updates, just follow this quote "When it comes, It comes..." _

**Disclaimer : Are Zuko and Katara even DATING? NO. Has Aang found Appa? NO. Did Akito stay a guy? NO. Did Ranma finally release himself from the curse? NO. Did Sesshoumaru finally kill off Inuyasha? NO! Did Yuhi and Chidori live happily ever after with eachother? NOOO! Therefore I do not own Avatar, nor Ranma 1/2, nor Inuyasha, nor Furuba, nor Ayashi no Ceres. I only own my creative story and characters. And if you_ even think_ of sueing me, you'll loose on the spot since I'm dead broke...XD**

* * *

_-&-_

_-&-_

_-&-_

**_Dear Miyoshi,_**

**_I have heard that you are an excellent matchmaker, even for those that are a hopeless case,_**

**_is this true? _**

**_If so, I have a...friend...that is in dire need of your help._**

**_I have included a few documents detailing him in everything save his name...as I don't want him to know he's being matched..._**

**_he'd ruin my tea supply if he found out I was even writing this letter._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Lotus G. Master_**

-&-

**Dear Lotus G. Master,**

**Congratualtions on making it to Grand Master Level! (smilely face)**

**As for my matchmaking abilities, I believe I have found someone. **

**I have included some of her stats for your approval but didn't include her name, considering you didn't give me your neph-I mean- _Friends _name...**

**She hails from a beautiful region and has a wonderful, yet spirited background. Family has fallen on hard times recently due tot the war and all so her dowry won't be as large. She does have a slight temper and can be frightfully stubborn when provoked. Though, I gather your _friend_ is like that as well hmmm? I viewed his star charts and it matches with hers perfectly...oddly enough she was the only one that matched... **

**So, please send back a reply on Yay or Nay.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyoshi**

**P.S.**

**My condolences on the anniversary of your sons un-timely death. **

**I shall enclose a small token for you to "give" to him.**

-&-

-&

-&-

**_Dear Miyoshi,_**

**_I recieved your letter before my dear, sweet brother got his. _**

**_I was able to intercept his and was shocked that you even wrote that much!_**

**_How could you even say that I would do such things?_**

_**And I'll have you know that I can be as naive as I want, as these ****idiots I am travelling with are none the wiser. **_

_**Oh, and by the way, ****Toph wants to know if you will be sending anymore of those rock candies...**_

**_Sokka used the last batch you sent for fire fuel._**

**_What a genius...and I use the term loosely._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Katara_**

**_P.S._**

**_We finally reached Ba Sing Se and will be staying near the palace. HA-HA! We reached the city before the amount you prophecized, therefore you owe me money! You read that correctly, money! And I shall put it into the "Toph Makeover Fund"..._**

**_(smiley faces drawn all over bottom half of scroll...along with stars...and scratched out pictures of a couple kissing...)_**

-&-

**Dear Katara,**

**Since the prophecy that you claim I spoke was never recorded, the deal is off.**

**I do NOT owe you money!(smiley face) **

**But I will enclose a treat for you and Toph to use for the benefit of her health.**

**Ahem...**

**I can say such things since I am a Goddess and just happen to know everything. (smiley face drawn with word "Nyah!" coming out of mouth)**

**Also, I am not the only one that has noticed that those idiots you are traveling with are _wise_...but, you should pay attention to those around you and notice body language. Actions scream louder than words.**

**Speaking of Sokka, **

**he was using rock candies for fire fuel!**

**How much of that Cactus Juice did he drink exactly?**

**Oh, by the way, a certain Kyoshi warrior is on the trail of your brother. I'm sure she has met with your group by now, but I thought you should know anyway...fore-warned is fore-armed.**

**And speaking of Rock Candies, I have sent a 3 Ton block carved into the very likeness of someone you all should know.**

**(smiley face winking)**

**Hope all enjoy the treat!**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyoshi**

**P.S.**

**Your 15th Birthday is coming up right? How about I arrange a special visit just for you...savvy?**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**_Dearest Love, (this question is for Shesho.)_**

**_ARE YOU CURRENTLY MATING WITH ANYONE?_**

**_Seriously, I'd like to get with you some time (wink, wink) (nudge, nudge)_**

**_Darkly Insane_**

-&-

**Dear Darkly Insane,**

**Judging by the scent that lingers on this page, I gather that you are a lowly human and as such do not deserve even this small token of a letter. This is beneath my status and as such just serves as a warning to others THAT I SHALL SLAY ALL HUMANS THAT WRITE TO ME IN THIS MANNER!**

**To even think of mating with a human is sinful…**

**Besides, I have a wife already.**

**The Lord of all Western Lands**

**P.S. _I have a wife already!_**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**_Dear Miyoshi,_**

**_I have a friend that likes two super hot guys, but can't seem to decide which one she wants to truely stay with._**

**_The first one she likes can cook up a storm of a meal (and it tastse excellent too!) _**

**_The second one swept her off her feet (literally) and she had been in the clouds eversince._**

**_She really cares for both of them, but she also doesn't want their feelings to get hurt._**

**_What should she do?_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Zele Totsumi_**

**_P.S._**

**_If she doesn't want the chef, I already told her I have dibs on him._**

-&-

**Dear Zele,**

**I told you to stop meddling in the affairs of humans!**

**If I've told you once, I've told you a million times: WAIT until you've reached Goddess Level 21! **

**Only then will you have the power to influence their actions.**

**As for the girl, she'll go with the first guy that "knocks her up" ****in her world's terminology. **

**So, until YOU, my little sister, reach Level 21 : STICK TO HELPING ANIMALIA FIND THEIR WAY HOME!**

**Sincerely,**

**Yoshine-chan.**

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**I have a feeling that everyone in my council (including my older brother) **

**are conspriring with eachother to send me on a date with...someone I know...**

**She is very shy and seems to enjoy watching that strange show Mogeta.**

**I don't know if the feelings I have for her are like the feelings I have for Tohru-san, **

**so what should I do?**

**Sincerely,**

**The Rat**

-&-

**Dear Rat Boy,**

**Give up on Tohru-chan. She's been smitten by the cat since they met on the roof...**

**Oh, I sense you didn't know about that...whoops...**

**Anywho, go with Machi-chan, she's perfect for you. (smiley face)**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyoko, twin of Miyoshi.**

-&-

-&-

-&-

-&-

-&-

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I got Chapter3 up! Thank-you to everyone who actually review! I'm afraid this project will fall apart if reviews stop coming...so,**

**READ& REVIEW! (yelling!_(smiles) _) And that's the way the cookie crumbles...**


	5. Ch4: Miyoshi The MatchMaker Part II

**Chapter 4: Miyoshi The Match-Maker Part II**

_**A/N:** **Does anyone even read this story? (Muse crumbles and starts to fade...)**_

**Disclaimer : Has Aang found Appa? NO. Is Momiji together with his sister? NO!I only own my creative story and characters. And if you_ even think_ of sueing me, you'll loose on the spot since I'm dead broke...XD**

* * *

_-&-_

_-&-_

_-&-_

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**How are things going at the palace? Are you still keeping in touch with my Grandchildren?**

**I hope so, as I keep hearing terrible rumors about my Grand-daughter.**

**Most insinuate that she is currently the lover of either the Avatar or some Hot-shot Prince. **

**If it wasn't for my _deep_, _undying_ trust in my grandchildren, I'd have started thinking twice...**

**No matter, I hope that you can pass the gifts I sent onto Katara, as her 15th Birthday is drawing near.**

**I know it might reach her a bit early, but at least she'll be able to use it to her advantage.**

**Please keep me updated on that is happening and on any possible suitors...regardless of what Sokka says, I still wear the pants in THIS family.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kanna of The Southern Water Tribe**

**P.S.**

**The smaller wrapped gift is for Sokka. I believe he'll be needing them, as I feel that Katara will grow tired of mending.**

-&-

_-&-_

_-&-_

**Dear Honorable Miyoshi,**

**I have reviewed the reports you sent and find that _she_ is most agreeable. **

**You were right, he does need someone to match his temper and attitude. **

**Just the other day he made a rude comment about tea being "boiled leaves in hot water". The very idea that someone from my own family would say such a thing!**

**But hopefully, if he has been listnening to my hints, I won't have to worry about my tea.**

**Now, perhaps you can arrange some sort of meeting for the families to _discuss_. **

**My new boss has allowed me two days off a week for my great work in bringing his business out of ruin.**

**Soon, I may just become a part-time owner of this wonderful establishment.**

**Imagine that...first I was a general, then I was de-throned, and now I am working in a humble tea shop. Retirement is such a wonderful thing...**

**Ah yes, as payment for your wonderful services, I have included a few crates of the finest Ba Sing Se teas. **

**As a fellow tea connoisseur, I'm sure you will find great pleasure in the numreous selections this city has to offer. **

**Sincerely,**

**Lotus G. Master**

-&-

-&

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**HOW DARE YOU CLAIM THE DEAL IS OFF!**

**YOU SNEAKY SON-OF-A-****_(this large(r) portion of the letter has been censored due to the colorful use of language...)_**

**...but Toph thanks you for the Rock Candy and wonders how you were able to get the candy to look just like you!**

**Sokka says he has not touched any cactus juice since that last incident, but I do understand what you are trying to say.**

**We have spoken to Suki and she says she will be around as soon as she has enough time off. Currently, she and the other warriors are stuck repairing a tunnel. But you should have seen what she did to my brother when we last saw her! THEY WERE KISSING!**

**Ugh, I have never been so disgusted in my life...well, except for that one time when we had to eat that strange food in the swamp...**

**Anyway, what is this special visit you speak of? Are you coming over? I could really use the visit considering Toph wasn't too happy about the Spa...but if you are coming then maybe we could hang-out and do "girl stuff"(smiley face with stars)**

**I've also been hearing of this tea shop in town that is suppossed to be really top of the line, even though it's located outside the "Privilaged Walls". Did I tell you that in my last letter, about how this entire city is divided by walls? How barbaric...**

**So, I've been hearing about this shop...and I think that if I went with you, I wouldn't have to risk getting a headache.**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE SAY YOU'LL BE COMING!**

**Sincerely,**

**Katara**

**P.S.**

**We can even go shoppping! _(more drawings on the bottom of scroll, each depicting various activites that she wants to do on her birthday...one in particular seems to show visiting a fountain at night with lanterns...)_**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Yoshine-chan,**

**I did what you asked me to do and I have been assigned to an animal. **

**The only thing is, his home was destroyed so I can't take him there. **

**I am trying to find his owner, but I haven't had much luck...did you have this much bad luck when you were at my Level?**

**Please help me find his owner! The people who bought him aren't treating him that well. I've tried bringing him extra strength from the food he does eat...since he's stoppped eating his fill...but it's still not enough. He's getting really sad and mopey, and I don't want him to die!**

**I am begging you as you little sister, please help me with this task!**

**Sincerely,**

**Zele-chan**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear "Miyoshi",**

**I want to know what my Uncle has been writing to you.**

**I have a feeling it is about me, so whatever it is spill it!**

**Sincerely,**

**One Very Angry Fire Bender**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**I liked the statue you sent to Toph, it looked just like you! **

**She was able to break off your hand and gave me a piece of you scarf. **

**Is it suppossed to taste like lemonberry? or is it limeberry?**

**Anyway, I wanted to tell you about what I did today...**

**_( due to the length of this explanation, parts have been cut out to save the reader from eye strain...)_**

**...so then I went around the room chasing Momo until he lept out the window. We found him in a tree and brought him in just in time for dinner. Katara was upset at Toph becuase she wouldn't stop eating the candy. Oh well, at least Sokka didn't use it for fire fuel like last time.**

**Speaking fire, I have run into a bit of trouble. I can't find a Fire-Bending master and that is the last element I need to learn.**

**Do you think this time you will be able to find me one that isn't crazy?**** I know you meant well, but JeongJeong obviously had been hit way too many times.**

**Let me know!**

**Sincerely,**

**Aang _(crudely drawn image of boy with arrow on head and flying bison next to him)_**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**I believe your whore of a twin sister answered my last letter so I hope this reaches YOU.**

**I didn't know that Tohru-san felt that way about that BakaNeko...now I feel hollow inside.**

**Is this what rejection feels like? This dark, aching emptiness inside? **

**I will await your answer and hopefully I will be able to move on...**

**Sincerely,**

**The Rat**

**P.S.**

**If you recieve another letter from my brother about me, just burn it...don't even bother opening it...**

-&-

-&-

-&-

* * *

**A/N: YAYA! I got Chapter4 up!Now onto Chappie5...**

**Alsa, I'm afraid this project will fall apart since I have yet to see more reviews...so, if I recieve at least 5 REVIEWS I will post a special chapter dedicated to the highest ranking Shipping! It will not coincide with this story...unless everyone wants it too...****READ& REVIEW! (yelling!_(smiles) _) And that's the way the cookie crumbles...**


	6. Ch5: Candy, Tea, and Spies Oh My!

**Chapter 5: Candy, and Tea, and Spies Oh My!**

_**A/N:** **OKay, I will only go up to 8 Chapters...If anyone wants me to continue after that...since I have more material...you will have to REVIEW!**_

**Disclaimer : Do you see any hot shirtless dudes walking around in Avatar yet? NOOOO! Did Ayame join Project Runway? NO! I only own my creative story and characters. And if you_ even think_ of sueing me, you'll loose on the spot since I'm dead broke...XD...poor college student...**

* * *

_-&-_

_-&-_

_-&-_

**_Dear Miyoshi,_**

**_How are things going at the palace? Are you still keeping in touch with my Grandchildren?_**

**_I hope so, as I keep hearing terrible rumors about my Grand-daughter._**

**_Most insinuate that she is currently the lover of either the Avatar or some Hot-shot Prince. _**

**_If it wasn't for my deep, undying trust in my grandchildren, I'd have started thinking twice..._**

**_No matter, I hope that you can pass the gifts I sent onto Katara, as her 15th Birthday is drawing near._**

**_I know it might reach her a bit early, but at least she'll be able to use it to her advantage._**

**_Please keep me updated on that is happening and on any possible suitors...regardless of what Sokka says, I still wear the pants in THIS family._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Kanna of The Southern Water Tribe_**

**_P.S._**

**_The smaller wrapped gift is for Sokka. I believe he'll be needing them, as I feel that Katara will grow tired of mending._**

-&-

**Dear Gran-Gran (I know you like being called that...)**

**Those rumors are false, as Sokka has made sure no male has come into contact with her...other than the Avatar and the odd healer.**

**Speaking of suitors, I have recieved a letter of intention from a relative of a reputable business owner in. I know you are against arranged marriages, but if Sokka has his way this may be the only suitor your grand-daughter will have. I also know for a fact that they have met on several occasions and seem to...match?...**

**I shall be sending you the details, minus names as I want you to make a descision based on stregnth of character. **

**Why you ask?**

**Because one should never judge a scroll by its title and appearance.**

**As for Katara's gifts, I shall personally hand them over to her, as I have my bi-annual holiday coming up and intend to spend...well, how about I pick you up and we both go and surprise her? It'll be just like old times!**

**Just let me know and I'll get the sleigh ready.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyoshi**

**P.S.**

**Sokka has already recieved his gift...as I felt he would need it sooner...c**

**onsidering he's been running around town all the time...**

_-&-_

_-&-_

-&-

**_Dear Honorable Miyoshi,_**

**_I have reviewed the reports you sent and find that she is most agreeable. _**

**_You were right, he does need someone to match his temper and attitude. _**

**_Just the other day he made a rude comment about tea being "boiled leaves in hot water". The very idea that someone from my own family would say such a thing!_**

**_But hopefully, if he has been listnening to my hints, I won't have to worry about my tea._**

**_Now, perhaps you can arrange some sort of meeting for the families to discuss. _**

**_My new boss has allowed me two days off a week for my great work in bringing his business out of ruin._**

**_Soon, I may just become a part-time owner of this wonderful establishment._**

**_Imagine that...first I was a general, then I was de-throned, and now I am working in a humble tea shop. Retirement is such a wonderful thing..._**

**_Ah yes, as payment for your wonderful services, I have included a few crates of the finest Ba Sing Se teas. _**

**_As a fellow tea connoisseur, I'm sure you will find great pleasure in the numreous selections this city has to offer. _**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Lotus G. Master_**

-&-

**Dear Iroh,**

**Thank-you for the lovely gift! You truely know how to keep a goddess happy (smiley face drawn)**

**As for a meeting, I will be in the vicinity in the up-coming month and I have arranged for a relative to be present.**

**We can hold discussions over tea at the establishment you last mentioned. I can't wait to see how you future business looks.**

**Although, I believe we will have to keep our correspondances short as a _spy_ is on the loose...**

**Make sure nothing is out of place, if a chink even forms the tea is ruined.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyoshi**

**P.S.**

**I'll send you what he wrote me...**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**_Dear Miyoshi,_**

**_HOW DARE YOU CLAIM THE DEAL IS OFF!_**

_**YOU SNEAKY SON-OF-A-**(this large(r) portion of the letter has been censored due to the colorful use of language...)_

**_...but Toph thanks you for the Rock Candy and wonders how you were able to get the candy to look just like you!_**

**_Sokka says he has not touched any cactus juice since that last incident, but I do understand what you are trying to say._**

**_We have spoken to Suki and she says she will be around as soon as she has enough time off. Currently, she and the other warriors are stuck repairing a tunnel. But you should have seen what she did to my brother when we last saw her! THEY WERE KISSING!_**

**_Ugh, I have never been so disgusted in my life...well, except for that one time when we had to eat that strange food in the swamp..._**

_**Anyway, what is this special visit you speak of? Are you coming over? I could really use the visit considering Toph wasn't too happy about the Spa...but if you are coming then maybe we could hang-out and do "girl stuff"**(smiley face with stars)_

**_I've also been hearing of this tea shop in town that is suppossed to be really top of the line, even though it's located outside the "Privilaged Walls". Did I tell you that in my last letter, about how this entire city is divided by walls? How barbaric..._**

**_So, I've been hearing about this shop...and I think that if I went with you, I wouldn't have to risk getting a headache._**

**_PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE SAY YOU'LL BE COMING!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Katara_**

**_P.S._**

_**We can even go shoppping!** (more drawings on the bottom of scroll, each depicting various activites that she wants to do on her birthday...one in particular seems to show visiting a fountain at night with lanterns...)_

-&-

**Dear Katara,**

**I've noticed you've taken to drawing at the bottom of all your letters to me...do you want an artist notebook? I'll send you one, along with some colored ink. **

**Sokka...and Suki...kissed? PRAISE BE! MY PLAN WORKED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**As for a visit, I shall check my schedule and see if there is indeed some time to spare...**

**I too am interested in this tea parlor you speak of, so if I can, I will go with you.**

**The prospect of shopping is enticing...**

**Also, please keep Aang away from any sugary foods as much as possible...that last letter he sent me made me dizzy...**

**You should tell Toph that if she eats too much of the rock candy she'll loose her ability to bend, that might finally stop her.**

**Just keep an eye out for a package from your Gran-Gran for Sokka. He might mistake it for food..and...well...we all know what will happen...**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyoshi**

**P.S.**

**The very idea of seperating a city by so many walls does indeed sound barbaric...**

**I just might have to see this for my-self...**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**_Dear Yoshine-chan,_**

**_I did what you asked me to do and I have been assigned to an animal. _**

**_The only thing is, his home was destroyed so I can't take him there. _**

**_I am trying to find his owner, but I haven't had much luck...did you have this much bad luck when you were at my Level?_**

**_Please help me find his owner! The people who bought him aren't treating him that well. I've tried bringing him extra strength from the food he does eat...since he's stoppped eating his fill...but it's still not enough. He's getting really sad and mopey, and I don't want him to die!_**

**_I am begging you as you little sister, please help me with this task!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Zele-chan_**

-&-

**Dear Zele-chan,**

**I will meet you by the Pool of Harmony and Peace at 3 chimes.**

**There, we will discuss the grave matter of this poor creature. I bleieve I know who the owner may be...but I will not write it here.**

**Spies are everywhere you know.**

**Sincerely,**

**Yoshine-chan.**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**_Dear "Miyoshi",_**

**_I want to know what my Uncle has been writing to you._**

**_I have a feeling it is about me, so whatever it is spill it!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_One Very Angry Fire Bender_**

-&-

**Dear Spoiled Brat,**

**Mind your own business.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyoshi, Goddess of Love and Peace...and at times Mercy.**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**_Dear Miyoshi,_**

**_I liked the statue you sent to Toph, it looked just like you! _**

**_She was able to break off your hand and gave me a piece of you scarf. _**

**_Is it suppossed to taste like lemonberry? or is it limeberry?_**

**_Anyway, I wanted to tell you about what I did today..._**

_( due to the length of this explanation, parts have been cut out to save the reader from eye strain...)_

**_...so then I went around the room chasing Momo until he lept out the window. We found him in a tree and brought him in just in time for dinner. Katara was upset at Toph becuase she wouldn't stop eating the candy. Oh well, at least Sokka didn't use it for fire fuel like last time._**

**_Speaking fire, I have run into a bit of trouble. I can't find a Fire-Bending master and that is the last element I need to learn._**

_**Do you think this time you will be able to find me one that isn't crazy?**** I know you meant well, but JeongJeong obviously had been hit way too many times.**_

**_Let me know!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

_**Aang** (crudely drawn image of boy with arrow on head and flying bison next to him)_

-&-

**Dear Aang,**

**Keep up the good work and soon your pictures will be just as detailed as Katara's (smiley face)**

**Also, I think you need to have your grammer checked...as you had quite an amount of mis-spellings.**

**I also hear that you will be stuck in Ba Sing Se for another month or so...too bad...**

**Maybe I can help?**

**Oh, and speaking of help, I think I found you just the right master. He's in a nearby gated community and enjoys drinking tea and playing games.**

**If you find him before I do, good luck. Otherwise...his relative might steal you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyoshi**

**P.S**

**What do you know of Air Nomad weddings? I just want to check your knowledge for furture reference...**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**I believe your whore of a twin sister answered my last letter so I hope this reaches YOU.**

**I didn't know that Tohru-san felt that way about that BakaNeko...now I feel hollow inside.**

**Is this what rejection feels like? This dark, aching emptiness inside? **

**I will await your answer and hopefully I will be able to move on...**

**Sincerely,**

**The Rat**

**P.S.**

**If you recieve another letter from my brother about me, just burn it...don't even bother opening it...**

-&-

**Dear Rat,**

**I'm sorry my sister answered your letter but I was...occupied...with a very important that could alter the fabric of time itself!**

**Ahem, so don't try anything stupid mister! You ARE just like your brother, going off the deep end just becuase someone didn't fall for your charms...**

**Two words: GROW UP!**

**Now, you have a beautiful girl that is within your council who is absolutely smitten by you.**

**So what if she watches Mogeta? Who doesn't? I even love the little boxing guy..so...cute...**

**Ahem, so buck-up and ask her out for a walk in the park. Even buy her some lunch.**

**Go and LIVE! BE FREE!**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyoshi**

-&-

-&-

-&-

* * *

**A/N: YAYA! I got Chapter5 up!Now onto Chappie6...**

**Alsa, I'm afraid this project will fall apart since I have yet to see more reviews...so, if I recieve at least 6 REVIEWS I will post a special chapter dedicated to the highest ranking Shipping! It will not coincide with this story...unless everyone wants it too...****READ& REVIEW! (yelling!_(smiles) _) And that's the way the cookie crumbles...**


	7. Ch6: Miyoshi's Travel Diary Part I

**Chapter 6: Miyoshi's Diary Part I**

_**A/N:** **OK, To all those 300+ pple who read this story but never review, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!**_

**_If you don't review: (cues dramatic music)_**

**_How am I suppossed to know that you even like the story?_**

**_How am I suppossed to know if my spelling is off? (I type really fast so somteimes I odn't realize any mistake suntil too late...)_**

**_How am I supppossed to know opinions on the story? (The last time I wrote a story it got deleted becuase someone didn't like my pairing but never bothered to tell me...they just had it deleted!)_**

**_I don't mind recieving criticism and/or comments, it helps me become a better writer!_**

**_Do you know how encouraging it is to see a few, but really helpful, reviews? It helps me write chapters faster! The faster I write the chapters the faster you can read them!_**

**NOW SCROLL DOWN THIS SCREEN AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND WRITE ME A REVIEW! EVEN IF ALL IT SAYS IS "HI!" or "YOU STINK!"**

**Disclaimer : Do you see any hot, shirtless dudes walking around in Avatar all throughout the episodes yet? NOOOO! Did Ayame join Project Runway? NO! I only own my creative story and my own characters. And if you_ even think_ of sueing me, you'll loose on the spot since I'm a dead broke...XD...poor college student...XP**

* * *

_-&-_

_-&-_

_-&-_

-&-

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I landed in the Southern Water Tribe's Village...or what's left of it I should say..._

_I knew from Katara and Kanna's letters that it wasn't like it used to be...but I never envisioned it being this...small...?_

_Ah well, at least Kanna hasn't changed much, still has that stubborn streak in her._

_Sure she has wrinkles and all but her heart is still strong. I had to change my appearence to fit how I would look at her age. Last time she saw me, I had long beautiful black hair and dark blue eyes. I really did have all those Northern Water Tribe men after me...simple fools..._

_No matter, I at least helped her escape from that nasty betrothal to that Pompous Water Bender Pakku...omk, was he such a jerk. I'm glad she found true love down here in the South, even if this place looks like a dump now..._

_When I arrived earlier today, a group of children decided to give me a tour of the place, pointing out to me (rather proudly I should say) the now frozen-over crack in the ice where they said a Fire Nation ship had landed. One of the darling little boys then pointed out to a small mound of snow that had apparently been the Look-Out tower. A little girl said that Sokka had built it. I laughed at this remark and asked the child (through tears mind you!) how could such an oaf believe that such a puny thing would stand a chance against a Fire Naiton ship? The poor dear, blessings to her, told me in all honosty she had no idea._

_I was then filled in on an event that Katara had never mentioned to me (which I found odd...)_

_Apparently, when the Fire Nation Ship landed, the Prince proceeded to point Kanna out as a possible age description of the Avatar. Sokka then tried valiently (though pathetically) to overtake the Prince..._

_I know, I laughed at this as well...poor fool, he stood in front of the ship as if by being there he could magically make it stop and disappear..._

_Ahem, now after they found out who the real Avatar was there was a big row and more of the village was ruined...though I must add that they've done extensive work since in repairs...then Aang finally left and Katara and her brother followed._

_The nerve of Katara to keep this bit of information from me! Oh I bet she was just hiding it out of embarressment over her idiot of a brother, imagine the shame she felt! No wait...I bet she's still feeling the shame...FOR SHAME SOKKA! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS! _

_When I get to Ba Sing Se, he shall feel the wrath of a Level 60 Goddess! Hmmm...should I have him fall in love with a mirror or something beastly...or maybe have him turn vegen...sigh, descisions, descisions..._

_Oh well, I guess I can go see what Kanna is packing in that big cedar chest in the corner... _

_Hmmm...a few bundles of clothing and what appears to be a few packs of jewerly..._

_Huh, I thought I just saw her engagement gown slip out from one of those bundles...oh my...I didn't think she'd take to the idea so quickly...considering how she was earlier..._

_Here's how our conversation on the issue of marriage went this morning:_

_Me: "Kanna dear, did you like the information I sent on a certain gentlemen?"_

_Kanna: "Oh...you mean those scrolls full of useless nonsense about star charts and what-not? Well, I read the personality information and found that it sounded awfully familiar...(shrugs) but oh well, I'll see what he's like when we get there. Hopefully what you've said about my grandduaghter having met him before is true. I don't want her to be thrown into a marriage contract with someone she hardly knows." (throws me one of her infamous glares)_

_M: "Ohohohoho...Kanna..." (nervous chuckle continues) "Believe me, what have I ever done to steer you wrong?"_

_K: "..." (continues to glare, only this time with a hint of boredom...and raised eyebrows...scary...)_

_M: "...Well, maybe except for that one time with canoes...but that was an accident I swear! I had no idea that those were for the..." (I stupidly continue to apoligize for something that took place over 20 yrs prior...) _

_K: "..." (continues to stare)_

_M: "Oh, and then when we went climbing on those ice glaciers during the spring season when they were melting and your mother had just finished warning us but we still went anyway and ended up being stranded on that Kami foresaken isl..." (I still stupidly continue...) _

_K: "..."_

_M: "...and then when there was that certain scuffle about the missing seal jerky and how I told you to blame Pakku for it and he took it as a sign that you wanted to marry him, though I don't know how that idiot could even mistake that for a..." (just call me Mary Sue at this point why don't you...hey, that ryhmed...)_

_K: (having been satisfied with my blabbering, cracks a smile) "You can stop with when you're ready. I'll be packing my things to prepare for the meeting and for Katara's surprise." (shuffles off to where her things are)_

_And thats how it went...really, I think the prospect of seeing Great-Grandchildren has her agreeing to this marriage contract. She seems to not be quite as against it as I thought she would be...if I had asked her ... some number of odd years ago...what she thought of an arranged marriage, she would have snapped my neck!_

_Hmm...I certaintly hope Katara won't be angry when she finds this out...hopefully I can introduce **them** wihtout it looking like an arranged marriage...I certaintly hope **he** got my message about butting out..._

_The nerve of that spoiled, inconsiderate, self-absorbed, stuck-up, bas-_

_Oh, Kanna has just informed me that she's ready to go. I guess I shall continue when I reach the Earth Kingdom. Until then my friend! _

-&-

-&-

-&-

* * *

**A/N: YAYA! I got Chapter6 up! Now onto Chappie7...**

**Yeah, I know this chapter was rather short but I have to save more for the rest of the story...which I'm aiming for about 10 chapters now...kukukuku..I have evil parody plans...kukukuku...**

**LMAO! XD...I finally have 5 reviews, therefore I shall have the Special Chapter coming soon...might be out before Chap7 though...since random humour is much more easier to write...(falls off chair laughing maniacally)**

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed and those that will review!**

**See, theres this way of me knowing how many pple read this story and don't review...and it's not just from my psychic ability to read minds but, is in fact, a special program that ...(continues blabbing on while a commercial spontaneaously breaks out onto the screen...)**

**Commercial:**

**The author Damagectrl has a NEW Zutara story out, so go on over to her story and read it! Its really good and I think everyone should read it, regardless of what ship you're on! Its that good people! SUPPORT GREAT AUTHORS BY REVIEWING!**

**End of Commercial.**

**Ahemmm, now for my little stint:**

**READ& REVIEW MY STORY! (yelling!_(smiles) _) And that's the way the cookie crumbles...**


	8. Special Chapter Part 1

**Special Chapter Part I: Letters of Intent**

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here is my special chapter for recieving 5 reviews! And when I reach 10 reviews I shall do another (smiles)**

**Mind you, this is just for laughs, so don't take it seriously...**

**I had a request from some school mates (who should review this story...you know who you are and you have been threatened...) to say what happened to the letter that Miyoshi had sent back to Sokka about the Kataang & Zutara pairings. So, I dedicate this chapter TO MY REVIEWERS and to my friends _that will_ review! (smiles)**

**DISCLAIMER: (sings off-key with Gwen Stefani and Eve) "If I was a rich girl...nananananananananananana...See, if I had all the money in the world, If I was a Wealthy girl (echo)...I wouldn't have to write this disclaimer, as Avatar would be mine (echo)..." **

* * *

_**Somewhere in Ba Sing Se:**_

Sokka was sitting at a table frantically searching through a pile of documents he had just taken from Katara's room.

When he finally found what he had been searching for, he made an odd sqealing sound and held up his prize before his eyes...and in front of Momo...

"A-HA! AT LAST! MIYOSHI'S RESPONSE TO MY LETTER!" Sokka shouted then laughed an odd sounding laugh. Momo just stared at him, twitched his tail and ears, then hopped off the table to go see where Aang had went.

Sokka then unceremoniously ripped the seal off and glanced at the contents. His manaical grin then turned into a frown as he re-read what she had written. He then gripped the paper in a death grip and turned a bright shade of red.

Just at that moment, Momo came back into the room and laid down on a cushion, deciding to take a nap until Aang returned...or so he thought he would...

Sokka let out an in-human, un-holy scream as he finally realized his worst nightmare had come true...

Momo jumped a foot in the air and indignantly chattered in Sokka's general direction as he flew out the window.

Sokka seethed and spoke in tongues...seemingly muttering about "geeting rid of fire scum" and "teaching siblings lessons"...then stuffed the letter down into the front of his shirt. He decided right then and there to do something that he felt he should have done months ago...

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara was quietly enjoying a nice massage at the Fancy Lady Spa. Toph was nearby, recieving a mud wrap. 

Katara wondered lazily what life would be like if she had this sort of treatment everyday for the rest of her life...then sneezed.

She found it rather odd that the sneeze came out of no-where and wondered vaguely about the superstition behind it...

* * *

Also, somewhere in a hidden tea shop, a young waiter suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine. He looked around and wondered why he felt such a sense of foreboding, eventhough it was a rather warm day and the inside of the shop was even warmer. 

He spotted his Uncle and walked toward him.

"Uncle, is it just me or did the temperature suddenly drop in here..."

His Uncle just stared at the scarred youth and gave a small smile. "I believe it is just you, though if you want I can give you an explanation as to why."

Not waiting for an answer from his nephew, the old man plowed on, "You see, sometimes when a person nearby is talking or thinking about killing you, you may feel as if death just walked through you. Hence why you might feel a cold chill. Now, my advice is to go hide somewhere and not come back out until the evening shift. By then, the danger shall have pas-" The uncle stopped as he noticed that his nephew had apparently walked out before he could finish, for the apron was lying on a chair and the back door was swinging on its hinges...

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I think I shall continue this chapter at a later time, as I feel that Chapter 7 needs a lot of work...XD**

**As always, READ AND REVIEW! (smiles)**


	9. Ch7: Miyoshi's Travel Diary Part II

**Chapter 7: Miyoshi's Diary Part II**

_**A/N: Thank-you to all those lovely fans that review, you really help me get through the day and look forward to writing this story (chibi manga smile)**_

_**Now, to answer some questions: **_

_**Hitomi-Ai :** Yes, I did see the "Story of" episode ("Tales of Ba Sing Se"), and you will see it mentioned in future chapters...possibly even this chapter (smile)_

_**Samina : **LOL! Ok, I appretiate the cheering and I shall continue...though I guess more for the enjoyment of moi since I love writing (smiles)_

_**Jesus.Lives: **Yes, I feel that Zuko doesn't possess the same appreciation for tea that Iroh and I hold.(grins) But he shall soon come to his senses...I hope..._

_**Pheonee:** Oh, I almost forgot about CuddlyPoops...hmmm...I should have him cameo shouldn't I?_

_**CoalTrain:** I shall continue this story, I actually have a few ideas floating around in my journal that might just work..._

_**Im-A-Bit-Better :** Umm...I guess you'll just have to keep reading my story to see who ends up with who, since the show seems to like teasing every ship...well...except for the really bizarre ones (i.e. men being pregnant, female/female, and guy/guy ships...) those are just plain wrong... _

**Disclaimer : If I owned Avatar, do you really think I would be writing this story on here? NO! This story would instead be on Nick and everyone would be struck dumb by the silliness of it all...**

**So, if you_ even think_ of sueing me, you'll loose on the spot since I'm a dead broke...XD...poor college student...XP...**

* * *

_-&-_

_-&-_

_-&-_

-&-

_Dear Diary,_

_Kanna and I left port around sunset and are currently floating around at sea. _

_We should reach the tip of the earth kingdom by noon today since I have a spell on the ship that allows us to travel faster. Kanna has taken up watch at the wheel so that I may write. Bless her, she still looks the same as she did all those years ago. She still doesn't know that I have aged for her benefit...can't have mortals confused._

_I am worried though, since Katara thinks that I only appeared to her and the group recently and that I haven't met anyone else. Well, considering I looked about her age and had tan skin, long dark hair that hung loosely around my waist and had my sari on...well, I don't think they've ever seen anyone like me. Hah, shows how much she paid attention to my little speech...ok, maybe I did go overboard with the dramatics of being a powerful goddess, but really how else was I suppossed to get her brother away from me! The idiot kept drooling at the sight of me...I shudder at the memory..._

_Ah, I see a blot of land in the distance. Soon I shall be walking on dry land. Once we get to this port city, we shall travel by air. I believe you remember my pet dragon that I found lost on that Fire Nation Island some years back? Well, little PookiePoo has grown into a fine fire breathing mostrosity...just the kind of creatuure to have at your disposal when fighting Fire Benders...at least I hope so..._

_Ahem, so I had my brother-in-law Zhang leave PookiePoo at a certain cave just outside of this village. Hopefully, no one has noticed the smoke. Did I tell you the news? My slut of a sister Miyoko has finally become engaged to that demon, Zhang Koh. No, not Koh the Face Stealer, the Koh's from the desert regions. Anywho, Zhang finally proposed to her and she accepted. I never really thought she would settle down, being as she went after anything that took her fancy...and I mean a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g. So, finally she shall be out of my palace and moving into her own...you know, I just realized something...Miyoko and Zhang would only finally be together like this since they both seem to...uh, never mind..._

_Ahemmm..._

_Well, I recieved another letter from Iroh, this time warning me that girls have been coming to the Tea House recently. He's worried that his nephew might be smitten by one of them before I arrived. HA! as if the bas- I mean Prince- will fall in love that quickly. If he hasn't fallen in love with any girl before, I higly doubt it'd start now. I assured him in my reply that I will send the girl to him when I arrive. That way there will be no confusion. _

_Oh my, I see that I have a letter from Katara...hmmm, she writes to me asking if I can send more spa packages as Toph seems to like them now. Oh well, I knew she would come around to it. She just needed to see that being slightly girly isn't all that bad. I think I'll send them another bundle once I get to port. If the weather stays perfect, I shall reach Ba Sing Se by nightfall tomorrow! Huh...odd, she writes that she's missing some letters from me. Wants to know if I know who took...HAHA! thats rich, I may be powerful but unless I have my crystal ball with me I don't even know whose done what. I haven't been able to watch my Soaps either..._

_AT LAST! I see the port coming into view! Fare-thee-well my companion of words! Until next time!_

_(blot of dirt pressed into page)_

-&-

-&-

-&-

* * *

**A/N: YAYA! I got Chapter7 up! Now onto Chappie8...**

**When I reach 10 reviews, I shall continue that Special Chapter and we shall all find out what exactly Sokka had in mind...though I can give you a small hint: _Rope_**

**Commercial:**

**If you think you've found a great author, then you should do something special for them...like say REVIEWING!**

**SUPPORT GREAT AUTHORS BY REVIEWING!**

**End of Commercial.**

**READ& REVIEW MY STORY! (yelling!_(smiles) _) And that's the way the cookie crumbles...**


	10. Special Chapter Part 2

**Special Chapter Part II: Rope+Tea(equals)FUN!**

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here is the sequel to my special chapter for recieving 10 reviews! And when I reach 15 reviews I shall do another (smiles)**

**Congratulations to Samina for being lucky Jack-Pot Winner for Review #10!**

**DISCLAIMER: (sings off-key with Gloria Gaynor "I will Survive")**

**"Oh, now no! Avatar's not mine! It never was and never shall be , so just please leave me alone! No matter how many times I wish it, I know it'll never be mine...so, I cry, cry really hard (sob)...oh no! Avatar's not mine! I only own my own characters and you all know who they are... "**

* * *

_**Somewhere in Ba Sing Se:**_

Sokka was sitting in front of the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. As he added the finishing touches to his War Mask, he mentally checked his To-Do List:

1. War Paint...Check

2. Boomerang...Check

3. Dagger, sharpened...Check

4. Extra Padding...Check

5. Kyoshi Fan...Check

6. Rope...Check

7. Seal Jerky...Check

8. Map of Ba Sing Se...ummm...must locate...

9. Find Aang...and ask if really has been "seeing" Katara

10. Find Fire Nation Scum who dared to lay hand on Baby Sister...really need to find map...

11. Make sure Katara never knows this took place...yeah, really need map...

12. Extra Money...now, where did the girls say they were going?...

* * *

Katara was sitting quietly, deep in thought within the suana she and Toph were sharing. She just couldn't shake the feeling that the sneeze was some kind of warning...a warning that she had no clue as to what it was. Sighing in frustration (again), she bended more water onto the hot stones. Toph "stared" at her and decided it was time to talk. 

"So...you said this sneeze happened for no reason?" no reply from Water Bender.

Toph decided to say something anyway, "Well, what if it was triggered by the perfume they were using? I mean, they get that stuff from that Abbey you guys went to-"

"UGH! It has nothing to do with the perfume! And you want to know why this sneeze worries me? It's because that when I sneezed I suddenly thought of tea! TEA I TELL YOU! This is not some mere coincidence to be taken lightly...it has to be a warning of some kind!" Katara shouted, then let out another growl of frustration and leaned back on her bench.

Toph sat quietly for a few seconds, then asked in an even tone "...so, you thought of tea...Maybe you were thirsty? "

Toph later wished she had said it differently, for she soon found herself being dragged through all of Ba Sing Se to visit every tea house/shop.

* * *

Uncle Mushi sighed in relief. The lunch rush had passed and soon the evening shift would begin. His worries about his nephew drifted away with the steam from the cup of Jasmine tea before him. Breathing in deeply, he prepared to take a sip of this delictable delicacy when... 

"Uncle, I think we have a problem."

Uncle Mushi silently cursed the youth for ruining his Zen moment, but put on a smile nonetheless. "Yes, what is it Li?"

"I believe that girl in the corner over there might be a spy, she's been- No, don't look at her! Just..side-glance..see, the one over by that group...yeah, she's been coming in here everyday the past two weeks, sitting in the same spot and ordering the same drink."

Uncle Mushi did as his nephew bid and side-glanced, and sighed. "Nephew, she and the rest of those girls have been coming in here everyday. Why single her out? Remember what happened last time you thought..."

He trailed off as a thought struck him. This had to be a sign, a sign from Miyoshi. Putting on his best smile, he turned around and walked up to the girl, teapot in hand.

She had dark brown hair that was parted into two buns and wore an outfit of the latest trend in the earth city. She was quietly sipping her tea and reading a scroll in front of her. When she looked up, her eyes were a shade of dark green.

"Yes?" She inquired softly, placing her cup back down.

"Ah, exscuse me miss, but would you like a re-fill?" Uncle Mushi smoothly asked.

The girl looked up at him, and smirked. "No, I already had my cup re-filled by the waiter over by the counter."

Uncle Mushi watched in fascination as she flashed his nephew a smile, which only made his nephew blush and walk into the back kitchen rather quickly.

"Uh...might I inquire as to why you choose our humble tea shop over the rest in this city?"

Uncle Mushi silently prayed that she would mention Miyoshi or say a goddess told her...or something along those lines...but he never expected to hear...

"Oh, well, I think the waiter boy is HOT." With that said, she calmly took a sip of her tea and went back to reading her scroll.

The group of girls sitting nearby suddenly let loose a volley of sighs and comments such as

"That's right girlfriend!"

"Oh my kami, don't you think he looks so bad boyish with that scar of his?..."

"I think it adds more to his sexyness..."

"Hey ,did you see how he much stuff he carried back to the kitchen? I bet he works out!"

The comments and sighs continued as a very confused old-timer ambled back to the counter...wondering how could time have changed so quickly...

* * *

**A/N: Well, I shall do this chapter in incriments of 5 reviews since it is easier and less demanding on the populance. (smiles) **

**So, in order to another part of this chapter, there must be 15 reviews total...though if you go over thats great (grins and luaghs maniacally)**

**As always, READ AND REVIEW! (smiles)**


	11. Ch8: Miyoshi's Travel Diary Part III

**Chapter 8: Miyoshi's Diary Part III**

_**A/N: Thank-you to all those lovely, loyal fans that review!(chibi manga smile)**_

_**Now, to answer some questions:**_

_See, on the matter of Zuko...I personally don't think he's that great looking...but my sister is, unfortunately,_

_a Rabid Zuko Fangirl XD... _

_So, I based the girls in the tea house after her and her cronies- I mean friends. (grins) _

_I tend to like a certain type...like the dude from "The Last Samurai" that was the Samurai's only son. He's the kind of guy I drool and turn into Rabid FanGirl mode for...not the little kid yah punks, the one who was shot with arrows and died standing up...(cries...)_

_Ahem...moving onto the story..._

**Disclaimer : If I owned Avatar, Katara would put on less make-up and would instead work on her water bending and dancing...what? you never know when that dancing talent will come in handy...wink, wink**

**If you_ even think_ of sueing me, you'll loose on the spot since I'm a dead broke...XD...poor college student...XP...**

* * *

_-&-_

_-&-_

_-&-_

-&-

_Dear Diary,_

_Well...leave it to my brother-in-law to be an idiot and forget to make PookiePoo invisible..._

_Here's the story:_

_Kanna and I dock at the port and leave to find the cave. As we enter the city, we find that everyone has their windows boarded up and Fire Nation guards are running everywhere...claiming to be on the look-out for a loose "flying Fire Nation ship"_

_They describe it as being long like a snake with huge wings like a bird. It is also red and has what looks like gold on the wings._

_I then inquire as to how they know it's a ship, being as it sounds like an animal._

_The general had the audacity to look at me like I've grown a third head or something and laughs at me, explaining that it is indeed a mechanical machine from the Fire Nation since they, aparantly, are the only ones that can "fly" besides Airbenders...which of course he says all died off...(HA! I really wish Aang could have shown up then...)_

_Well, imagine our surprise when my darling little PookiePoo takes that moment to swoop down and scorch the nearest roof of a house. (Thankfully, no one was inside...)_

_He was always one to play pranks...even as a youngster..._

_Ahem, so then I had to calm everyone down and explain that it was a lost animal from the Fire Nation and that I would be more than happy to escort it back. Momentarily forgetting, of course, how old I look.This caused boats of laughter from everyone until PookiePoo swooped down again and burned some poor street vendors' cart._

_I then decided to step into the shadows and transform into my nautral state. Imagine the surprise on those soldiers faces when they saw beautiful me! (Kanna was busy searching for me, thinking I went to go hide...)HA! I laugh in the face of danger! MWAHAHAHA!_

_Well, since I had everyone's attention, I was able to get PookiePoo to calm down and Stay. I then went back into said shadowy corner and "aged". Kanna then came out from a tavern, patted PookiePoo, and claimed that he must have been eating his veggies since he's grown so much. If only Kanna knew what I went through to get him to be vegen..._

_So then the guards came back out, requesting to know where the young maiden went. Kanna and I both looked at the soldiers like they were wasting our time and promplty got onto PookiePoo's back. I always make sure he has his saddle on, since it also acts like a protection shield. (smiley face drawn) Well, PookiePoo seemed to have read my mind, since he then took off into the air. We flew back to port, where I quickly grabbed Kanna's chests and tied them into place on the saddle. Kanna was giggling like a little ninny the whole time, remarking about how much fun she is going to have on this excursion...really, if this keeps up she'll be the one that wants to wear the bridal dress... _

_hmmm...I shudder at the thought, but maybe I could tweak her age just a wee bit for one day..._

_As we took off into the air, the soldier gathered around the pier and tried to throw things at us. Too late, for PookiePoo is a fast flyer. _

_That all happened last night, as we are currently sailing over a desert of some sorts...hmmm...was that a fox I just saw darting across that sand dune?_

_...stupid dehydration, making me see things..._

_And I swear I haven't touched any cactus juice since my LT years!_

_...that stuff is potent..._

_Oh, well, Kanna has drifted off to sleep again...good thing I strapped her in before we left that town. We had stopped momentarily at a small town that used to have a salt glacier. I remember it being rather large...but now it seems like a small bunch of ice cubes..._

_(small sketching of town with little bundle of ice in center)_

_Kanna and I had a few fruit smoothies...had to fend off a bunch of old geezers who wanted to show us a "hot time" around town. Really, who would have thought Juvenile Syndrome would continue into old age? _

_Of course, Kanna and I disagreed in the most humane fashion as possible..._

_One guy landed in the fountain, while the rest either landed behind the counter or over borken tables...at least Kanna still has her good aim..._

_Oh joy! I'm starting to see a blot of road up ahead...wait, that could be another..._

_NO, it isn't! Its the begining of the road to Ba Sing Se! Oh thank the gods we're saved!_

_...wait, was that a drool bubble coming out of Kanna's mouth just now?_

-&-

-&-

-&-

* * *

**A/N: YAYA! I got Chapter8 up! Now onto Chappie9...**

**When I reach 15 reviews, I shall continue that Special Chapter and we shall all find out what exactly happened to Toph...small hint: _Cake_**

**Commercial:**

**(cheesy twinkley music) SUPPORT GREAT AUTHORS BY REVIEWING!**

**End of Commercial.**

**READ& REVIEW MY STORY! (yelling!_(smiles) _please!) And that's the way the cookie crumbles...**


	12. Special Chapter Part 3

**Special Chapter Part III: Cake(equals)FUN!**

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here is the sequel to my special chapter for recieving 15 reviews! And when I reach 20 reviews I shall do another (smiles)**

**Congratulations to KagomeHime369 for being Lucky Jack-Pot Winner Review #15!**

**...XD sorry, I couldn't help it...I really enjoyed typing this little story out and couldn't wait for you all to read it (smiles and hands out free tea coupons...only redeemable in Uncle Iroh's tea shop)**

**BUT, as a consolidation prize, the _next_ Reviewer gets to pick what happens in a very special chappie (grins) Thats right, you get to pick the scenerio/coupling/randomness/whateverness...yah get the picture...so go out there and review this story after reading it! (smiles)**

**DISCLAIMER: (sings off-key with Gloria Gaynor "I will Survive")**

**"Oh, now no! Avatar's not mine! It never was and never shall be , so just please leave me alone! No matter how many times I wish it, I know it'll never be mine...and so, I cry, cry really hard (sob)...oh no! Avatar's not mine! I only own my own characters and you all know who they are... "**

* * *

_**Somewhere in Second Level Ba Sing Se:**_

Sokka was finally on his way. He had made a quick stop at the Fancy Lady Spa after finding a note from Miyoshi telling the girls about a Spa Package. The owner of the spa had sneered at him and told him, quite bluntly, that his sister and friend had already left...then slammed the door in his face.

Sokka had almost, _almost_, lost his temper...but decided to save his energy on finding The Enemy.

He had to make it to wherever the heck that scum was hiding out at...

Sokka then noticed that as he walked through the streets, people seemed to either look at him in curiosity or as if he were mad...hadn't they ever seen a Water Tribe Warrior in full regalia?

A tomatoe hit his back, followed by a few snide comments from a small group of kids...

Sokka inwardly fumed, but trudged on...trying to think of where two Firebenders would go to hide and glancing at his map at every street corner...

* * *

Toph had never felt so tired, thirsty, and moody beyond relief EVER in her life! 

Katara had dragged her for what seemed like days all over the city...in reality, it had only been 5 hours.

"...Can...we...please...stop...and...drink...so...thirsty..." Toph panted as Katara continued her deadly trek throughout the city, not once had she let go of her arm.

Katara paused, and Toph faintly felt that they had reached another Toll-Gate. Pulling out the pouch at her waist, she handed over the small pouch.

Katara took it and paid the guard, then continued her fast pace.

Toph was really becoming agitated...she desperately wanted to move the ground and cause Katara to fall flat on her face...and yet she couldn't bring herself to since she would then be lost.

She suddenly felt a familiar tingle and stopped, digging her feet into the ground.

"Ugh, come on Toph, I promise I'll buy some tea at the next shop...besides, we're almost there..Look!" Katara stopped, realizing what she had just said, "No, wait, I didn't mean that..."

She turned around and saw that the blind bender seemed to not even be listening to her.

"Toph, what are you-"

She was silenced by a raised hand. "Quiet, I sense something...over there..."

Pulling herself free, Toph started walking toward a shop that had a simple sign stating it sold tea.

Katara stared in wonder as the girl walked straight in, not even noticing that she had shoved a group of girls aside...rudely.

Katara took a deep breath and walked into the shop, hoping against hope that Toph wouldn't start another brawl...

* * *

Uncle Mushi was humming to himself. The earlier incident with the strange...girls...had left him quite shaken. But as the evening went on and regular customers came in, he started to feel like his jolly self again. Not to mention that Li had decided to stay in the back of the shop working in the kitchen. 

Thus, his female clientle started to dwindle...but only slightly. Some thought that if they stayed the whole time, the reclusive youth would eventually emerge from his den...

Uncle Mushi was in the middle of serving some rather wealthy patrons when he heard a commotion coming from the front of the shop.

Exscusing himself and rushing over to the scene, he was shocked to find a group of girls pinned to the walls...with earth?

He glanced down and spotted a familier face walking towards him, Water Bender friend in tow.

Putting on his best smile, he bowed down to his guests. "Welcome to this humble tea shop! How may I serve you?"

The Water Tribe girl looked at him as if he had sprouted an extra head, but the Earth Bender just smirked and requested a table...with two cups of the best Jasmine Tea. She then reached behind her and grabbed her shocked comapnions hand and walked right into the shop. She somehow found an empty booth near the counter in the back, recieving glares from other girls.

"Toph!" Katara hissed at her once they had been seated, "What do you think you're doing?"

Toph mearly smirked and unfloded the napkin onto her lap. "What does it look like? I'm going to have some tea and cake..."

She slid her foot across the floor, causing the (very confused) owner of the shop to appear at their booth.

"Uh...how may I help you?" He asked, bewildered as to how he could have gotten to the table without moving his feet.

Toph grinned. "Sir, I would like some cake to go with my order of tea. I believe the old man...what's his name...took our order. Please inform him of my addition."

The owner grinned, then bowed to her as he replied, "I shall tell Uncle Mushi of you addition. Please wait a moment..."

Katara squinted her eyes and looked over at "Uncle Mushi", who was busily pouring tea into the waiting cups of yet another group of girls...

She did a sweep over of the shop and her eyes widened as she realized that the entire shop seemed to be filled with...girls? Old men she could picture in a setting like this, but _teenage girls_?

Tapping her foot on the ground, Katara went deep into thought...only to be interrupted by the sounds of gossip in the table behind them. Now, she had been raised as a good girl and knew that gossip wasn't healthy...but it didn't hurt to listen now and then, did it?

"...so then he disappeared! And I had wanted to tip him for remembering that I hate poppy seeds in my cake..."

"...well, thats hardly something to boast about! I was going to tip him more than you becuase he remembered which tea I like..."

"No, no, no, he didn't get his scar from boiled tea! He only started a few weeks ago...

"...I heard he got it from being an assasin..."

"..an assasin? Ha, no wonder he's always hiding and not really paying mind to us..."

"...Well I heard that he has _someone_ already, but I have yet to see her..."

"...I wish I were that someone..."

A titter of giggles went around the group, along with sighs and more whispers of nothingness...

"Here you are!" Uncle Mushi placed his tray on the table, jarring Katara out of her eavesdropping.

Toph smirked in her direction and Katara thought she heard a snicker...

He continued his speech, "A nice steaming pot filled with the best Jasmine Tea in all of Ba Sing Se and a plate filled with an array of our House Specialty cakes. Enjoy!" With that said, he bowed and returned to serving other guests.

Toph continued to snicker at Katara as she popped a pastry into her mouth. "Yourgf chaf wbast thooh hfugngy!" she said as she chewed her food.

Katara felt her eyebrow twitching and decided to just drink some tea. Pouring a cup for Toph, then herself.

Katara began to ponder why the old man, Uncle Mushi, struck her as familier...

She watched as he re-filled cups for the waiting clientle and listened in as some remarked about having the best tea and wondering where his nephew was...

It was then that Katara realized why he seemed familier...it was that old guy that followed Zuko everywhere!

So...if the old guy was here, then that must mean old princy boy was here somewhere...

She sighed in frustration as she brought the cup to her lips...only to almost drop the cup when she heard shrieks coming from around her...

"OH MY KAMI! IT'S HIM!" some overzealous girl screamed from somewhere in the shop...

Squeals and shrieks, followed by the sound of thundering feet and dishes falling, immediately filled the air.

It seemed as if every girl in the shop made a bee-line for the back counter, fighting over eachother to be the first to pay the cashier.

Katara turned to look at the crowd gathered behind her...as well as to her side and suddenly felt sorry for who-ever it was that this crowd was sworming toward.

Glancing at Toph, she saw her friend was deep in concentration, no doubt trying to pin-point who the sorry guy was.

Toph suddenly snapped her head up and "looked" in the direction just a little to Katara's right (which is where the throng of shrieking banshees currently had convened...)

"He's here...the one that you said has been chasing Aang..." Toph paused, then smirked and let out a snicker, "Actually, he's hiding under the counter..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I have to say I rather enjoy writing these little chapters...though I think they shall be the parts in the story that take place during Miyoshi's travels.(smiles) **

**So, in order to read the next portion of this chapter, there must be (gasp!) 20 reviews total (grins and laughs all the way to the nearest comic shop, credit card in a death grip as the author runs wildly to buy the new Avatar DVDs)**

**As always, READ AND REVIEW! (smiles)**


	13. EXTRA Special Chappie!

**EXTRA Special Chapter: Ponytail or No Ponytail?**

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here is the EXTRA Special Chappie for recieving 16 reviews! **

**Congratulations to Pheonee for being Lucky Jack-Pot Winner for Review #16!**

**Hmmmm...pony tail or no ponytail, that is the question! (Shakespeare pose)**

**Note: this is a one-shot chapter that will just be...for fun...XD If you readers like this chapter, I may be persuaded to write more on it...**

**DISCLAIMER: (sings off-key with Gloria Gaynor "I will Survive")**

**"Oh, now no! Avatar's not mine! It never was and never shall be , so just please leave me alone! No matter how many times I wish it, I know it'll never be mine...so, I cry, cry really hard (sob)...oh no! Avatar's not mine! I only own my own characters and you all know who they are... "**

* * *

_**Somewhere in Omashu (or New Ozai):**_

Mai was bored...again.

Azula and her crew had went back to New Ozai after the drill had been stopped, for repairs.

Riiiight. Azula was just going to "repair" the heavily damaged drill...Mai snorted as the thought flitted across her mind.

If she knew Azula, (and she kinda did...having grown up with her...) the Fire Nation princess was just nursing a sore wound. Yup, her enemy (besides her...handsome...older brother) had just bested her at something she had spent months planning...almost years.

Mai sighed and glanced around, trying to get her bearings. She had left her house and had gone for a walk to escape the wrath of the princess and Ty Lee had been with her a moment ago, but was gone now. Suppressing the instinct to roll her eyes, Mai reasoned that the Circus girl had probably seen something shiny in one of the numerous shop windows...

Sighing again, she noticed that she was nearing where the food stands were located.

_Oh great...and I conveniately forgot to eat before I left..._

Suddenly, a soft, yet pleasing scent wafted through the air...

Mai's stomach grumbled in reply and she decided that maybe she should go eat something.

Stepping into a nearby shop, she glanced around and noticed that some of the clientle looked strictly Earth Kingdom.

Thankfully, she had at least remembered to wear a disguise before leaving...

Just because the Fire Nation had control of the city, it didn't mean that everyone automatically switched sides.

Mai glanced around and found a partially hidden seat near the back wall in the darkend interior. Unfortunately, as soon as she sat down a group of girls swooped in and sat down in the table nearest to her.

Mai had a really hard time trying to keep from rolling her eyes as she heard them giggling and twittering about boys and clothing.

Sighing, she glanced down at the menu before her and decided she would like some Peach Blossom tea and some dumplings. After telling the waitress her order, she couldn't help but over-hear the conversation going on behind her...

"...so then I saw these hanging on the bulletin board and just couldn't help it! I had to tear them down and put them in my room..."

Mai heard a ruffling of papers and heard a collective gasp from the group.

"Oh my kami...who would have thought that this guy would look so hot in this poster?" one of the girls practiacally squealed.

"Ah! Look at how much he's worth! If he came into my house I woud have a hard pressed time not to turn him in..."

"Oooo...don't you think he looks totally hot with that little ponytail of his?" a younger sounding girl cooed.

The waitress returned with Mai's order and placed it before her, eveng poaring her tea.

Mai knodded her head in thanks, then took a few sips before resuming her eavesdropping, mulling over what the girls had already been gossiping about.

_Hmmm...I bet they're looking at wanted posters..._

"...Wow, look at this guy...he's soo mysterious..."

"...Well, I don't think he's my type...even if the Fire Nation is against him..."

"...WOW! Look at this guy! He's worth more than all these guys put together, even that one with the pony-tail doesn't cut it!"

"Well, I still say the pony-tail guy is hot..."

"Yeah, well, this picture doesn't do him justice...I still say he will be a whole lot cuter in real life..."

"...huh...wonder how he looks with his shirt off..."

More squealing and oo-ing and aw-ing...

Mai felt like she was going to be sick until something clicked in her head...

_Wanted Poster..._

_Mysterious..._

_Fire Nation against him..._

_Ponytail..._

Mai's eyes bulged out of her head and she almost choked on her tea.

How...how dare these girls sit there and talk about _him_ in such a way!

Turning around, Mai asked the girls who they were talking about in as calm a voice as she could muster.

5 pairs of sheepish eyes looked up at her, and a smaller looking girl handed her the poster they had been looking at.

If Mai had not been sitting, she was sure she would have fallen to the ground...hard.

Looking back at her in the poster was a picture of...

Sokka, the Water Tribe Warrior.

* * *

**A/N: LOL! GOTCHA! Come on, how many of you thought it was Zuko?**

**So, if you liked this scenario and want me to add it to the story, just let me know!**

**As always, READ AND REVIEW! (smiles)**


	14. Ch9: Miyoshi's Travel Diary Part IV

**Chapter 9: Miyoshi's Diary Part IV**

_**A/N: Thank-you to all those lovely, loyal fans that review!(chibi manga smile)**_

_**Now, to answer some questions:**_

_I MISS APPA! I can't wait for him to come back into the picture (sniffle)_

_He reminds me of my doggy, who has an uncanny likeness in appearance to Falcor and Appa..(if they ever made it I guess...)_

_So yes,** HitomiAi**, I feel your pain...wait, you said they had a plushie-doll at Target? Twenty bucks? I'm **so** there next pay day..._

_Ahem...moving onto the story..._

**Disclaimer : If I owned Avatar, Toph would have gotten a make-over long ago and Aang would loose all interest Katara whatsoever...instead, he would be completely _devoted _to his Earth Bending teacher...(wink, wink)**

**What can I say? I'm a poor college student and so if you_ even think_ of sueing me, you'll loose on the spot...XD...**

* * *

_-&-_

_-&-_

_-&-_

-&-

_Dear Diary,_

_FINALLY! We have made it to the great city of Ba Sing Se!_

_My back hurts, my ass is sore and there is some chafing on my legs...but other than that I'm just peachy!_

_Kanna is still stretching the kinks out as we sit here in our humble hotel. Thats right, we're in a Spa Resort Hotel. Not just anyone can waltz into the top tier...turned out Katara was right about this city having Barbaric practices...tsk,tsk..._

_Anyhow, its a decent hotel found in the middle ring, so it wasn't cheap...but neither expensive._

_Hey, I'm not on paid leave yah know...can't spend my money on just anything..._

_Ahem, so Kanna has just left the room to go downstairs to the hotel spa. I would have gladly joined her, but I need to look at some things first..._

_huh, now where did she put that darn key to the bridal chest..._

* * *

Katara couldn't help it, she had to do something. 

Even if it meant saving the life of her enemy...an enemy that had on more than one occasion held her captive and humilated her...okay, so maybe she should just leave him at the mercy of these foaming cretins.

Katara wearily looked over at the mob that seemed to be growing bigger...and immediately made up her mind. No-one should have to die such a slow and painful death such as being crushed by these...slobbering...shrieking banshees...

Toph jerked when she felt Katara stand-up and "looked" at her oddly.

"Sugar Queen, what are _you_ doing?"

Katara paused, and thought for a moment...what was she doing?

Suddenly, an idea struck her. Turning to Toph, she whispered as best she could her plan. Toph grinned and stood up, walking to the end of the mass.

Standing in the center, she made quick movements with her hands, parting the sea of girls and sending them flying against the walls. Walking down the opening, she kept sliding and moving her arms and feet, forcing more girls to sail out of the tea shop...and into the street.

A few more quick jabs and the job was done. All the shrieking had died down and there was complete silence...save for the sound of the indignant screams from outside...

Katara walked down the nearly cleared area and bended all of the spilled tea off of the floor and out the window. She even was able to pick up some of the spilled trash and send it sailing.

Both girls then returned to their seats as if nothing had happened and continued drinking their tea.

The older patrons and the smarter groups of girls (the ones that had stayed seated during the screaming rush...) all turned to follow the two benders with dazed expressions.

Finally, Uncle Mushi and the owner came towards them, bowing deeply.

"For saving my shop and my tea, I will gladly award both of you young ladies a lifetime gurantee of free service and food. You may come and order as you please, free of charge, whenever you want." The owner proudly declared.

The owner then nodded his head in Uncle Mushi's direction, who was momentarily stunned, but then bowed down and placed two coupons with the tea shop's seal onto the table.

"I would be honored to serve you, as well as my...wait, where did my nephew go?" Uncle Mushi swiveled towards the counter, and noticed that the kitchen door was swinging on it's hinges again.

"Uh...will you exscuse me?" He smiled and quickly swept into the kitchen.

The muffled sounds of shouting and plates rattling could be heard by the small trio. Toph just simply cocked an eyebrow and popped a pastry in her mouth.

Katara was starting to wonder if maybe Zuko really was back there...and if he was, what kind of remark could she say about his new status that would count for revenge?...oh the descisions a girl has to make...

"...All right, all right! I'll go out there..."

Katara turned around at the sound and gripped the back of her seat. She didn't even notice that Toph was snickering...

There, standing in front of her, was a fuming Zuko and a nervously smiling Uncle "Mushi".

"Ah...I believe my nephew Li forgot to thank you..." Mushi nudged "Li", _hard_, in the ribs.

The whole time Li had been staring to the side, not wanting to look at the table.

Stumblin forward, he mumbled an apology, glared at his Uncle, and turned to leave when...

THUMP!

Katara, in her shock, had forgotten to breathe.

-&-

-&-

-&-

* * *

**A/N: YAYA! I got Chapter9 up! Now onto Chappie10...**

**Wow, I can't believe I'm making it to chapter 10! I think I shall celebrate by having the Gaang throw a wild party for a one-shot chapter...and EVERYONE is invited (_smiles_)**

**Oh, my, I do so love parties...(_sighs wistfully...then notices mountains of homework needed to be done...and cringes_)**

**Commercial:**

**(super cool sound affects and dance music)**

**COME JOIN YOSHI AND THE GAANG AS THEY CELEBRATE MAKING IT TO 10 CHAPTERS!**

**YOU MUST REVIEW IN ORDER TO BE INVITED!**

**End of Commercial.**

**READ& REVIEW MY STORY! (yelling!_(smiles) _please!) And that's the way the cookie crumbles...**


	15. Author's Note

**AUTHOIR'S NOTE:**

**Hello Everyone! **

**I have not died nor have I forgotten this story...**

**I've just been sick with a really bad bug thats been flying around.(sniffle)**

**I should be able to make more up-dates with the story next week,**

** as I need to catch-up on school work this week...(blows nose)**

**e-gads...my spelling and grammer are terrible!**

**Bleh, hopefully I will not have any more health issues...XD **

**Hmmm...maybe I should have a bug go around and **

**infect everyone in the story...(lightbulb)**

**YAYA! I'VE GOT IT!**

**Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chappie to find out...**

**and I've decided to post special chappies regardless **

**of how many reviewws I get(smiles)**

**Toodles! (sneezes)**


	16. Special Chapter Part 4

**Special Chapter Part IV: Tea+Interrrogation(equals) SORTA FUN...**

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here is the special chappie I promised for Reviewer #20!**

**(Looks at reviews and GASP!)**

**Ladies and...well, Ladies since I don't know if Gentlemen even read these kind of stories...XD**

**(If I do have any male fans out there...I'm so sorry...(bows)**

**but yah guys should really leave me a review...XD)**

**Ahem,**

**so, ****_due to my inability to keep count after being sick for so long..._**

**Congratulations to EVERYONE for being Lucky Jack-Pot Winners for Review #20 and for unlocking SPECIAL CHAPPIE!**

**DISCLAIMER: (sings off-key with Gloria Gaynor "I will Survive")**

**"Oh, now no! Avatar's not mine! It never was and never shall be , so just please leave me alone! No matter how many times I wish it, I know it'll never be mine...and so, I cry, cry really hard (sob)...oh no! Avatar's not mine! I only own my own characters and you all know who they are... "**

* * *

_**Somewhere in Middle Level Ba Sing Se:**_

Sokka finally admitted it...he was lost.

After walking around and checking every "bad" hang-out in the search of The Enemy, he finally gave up.

At this point, it would take a miracle for him to find Aang and...food...and The Enemy.

Sokka sighed. He looked around and noticed tht it was evening.

He decided to just try and search the farthest ring...maybe he'll be lucky...?

Sokka sighed again and sat down on the ledge of a water fountain.

A little girl walked by with her mom and stared at him. Her mother glanced at him, then gripped her daughter, telling her not to stare at "the bad, crazy man" as they walked around a corner.

Yeah, he needed a miracle..if such a thing existed...

"Did I hear someone say they need a miracle?" A super cheery voice sang from the fountain.

Sokka yelped and screamed like a ninny, jumping away from the fountain and doing an odd dance...until he saw who had spoken.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the girl before him.

"Ha...ha...very funny Miyoshi." Sokka said in his usual sarcastic tone.

The goddess grinned back at him, in a style reminiscent of that weird guide they'd had...

Sokka noticed that she was dressed in an outfit similar to what he had seen Toph wear when she was home, but her black hair was loosly hanging around her waist. As she stepped off the ledge to stand next to him, he saw green eyes that seemed to be filled with mischief.

He was suddenly aware that it seemed to be growing warmer...

Miyoshi giggled and waved hand in front of his face...

"HELLO? Earth to Sokka! You asked for a miracle right?" She grinned again.

Sokka shook his head, trying to gain his senses back. "Uh...wha..huh..ngh?"

The goddess narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips...in a very similar way to Katara...

"Ugh, you said that the last time you saw me...what is wrong with you?" She snorted, then took a seat on the ledge, side-glancing his way, "I came here with Kanna to che-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You came with my GRANDMOTHER?" Sokka practically shouted at the goddess, waving his hands in the air.

Miyoshi stared at him in amazement, then casually explained her travels...leaving out certain details of a wedding...claiming instead that the visit was for Katara's birthday.

Sokka kept silent, but his mouth was slightly open...

When Miyoshi finished, she sighed and glanced at the surrounding area. "So, what are you doing out here?"

Sokka shook his head, and suddenly remembered his mission. "I'm...I'm...I'm trying to find where that Fire Nation bozo is! The one you wrote to me about in my last letter..."

He then ranted about how he found the letter and about getting lost...leaving out details of his temper tantrum...

When finished, she flashed him her biggest grin and grabbed his arm.

"Come on pretty boy, we have to go drink some tea..." Miyoshi started to drag him toward the last gate.

"Wait, there's a tea cart right over there." Sokka jerked his head in the direction of a nearby cart.

Never letting go, Miyoshi just giggled, "No silly, I'm not having just any old tea, I'm going to the best tea house in Ba Sing Se!"

As she started to explain the many varieties of tea, Sokka started to wonder what it would be like if he hadn't wanted a miracle...

* * *

Toph couldn't decide what was more shocking: 

Katara fainting, apparently, at the sight of the Fire Nation guy...or

the fact that said guy had to drag her up the stairs to a cot by order of his uncle and the owner.

Toph sighed as she sat next to the cot, waiting for her friend to awaken. How else was she suppossed to get home? If Toph went back without Katara, Sokka would surely find a way to bend some bodily harm against her...especially if he found out who they had seen...

Toph suddenly felt movement coming from the doorway. Turning her head in the general dsirecion, she felt the presence of Uncle Mushi.

She inwardly smirked, the old guy had been adament that his nephew carry Katara...something about a sign of mercy...

She felt the old guy shuffle around the room, and sensed that he was carrying a tray of sorts.

With some groaning from the table, he placed the tray down and held a warm mug in front of her.

"Drink. It will help you feel better. You seem to have lost your color at the sight of you-"

"I can't see! In case you haven't noticed, I'm BLIND!" Toph snatched the mug of tea and downed it in one gulp, not paying mind to the stinging pain as the scalding drink went down her throat.

There was a beat of silence, then the the old man sat down in a chair. "You know, you really do act like my nephew at times. He too lashes his anger out in the most interesting ways..." he chuckled.

"Ah, but now that I know of your condition, I will not be so lax with my tongue." He paused, then continued. "So, this is your friend...I believe her name is Katara?"

Toph didn't answer, instead she had her face directed at katara's sleeping form, not at the man sitting next to her.

"I see...and what are you two doing in Ba Sing Se? Surely the Avatar should be in another city training?"

Toph furrowed her brows, resolving not to answer the man she had thought of as a friend...really like a doting grandfather...

More silence.

Uncle Mushi glanced at her, and sighed.

"My work never ends...so I shall be downstairs if you need anything..." Standing up, he shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Toph felt something break and realized she had been squeezing the empty mug the whole time, causing it to split in her hands.

Sighing, she decided to just wait until Katara decided to breathe again...maybe she should just go grab princy boy and see if he had any other affect on Sugar Queen...

* * *

**A/N: Well, I have to say I rather enjoy writing these little chapters...though I think they shall be the parts in the story that take place during Miyoshi's travels when she does not have her journal with her.(smiles)**

**And I'm glad to say that I'm feeling much better. Thank-you to all my lovely fans! (grins)**

**I'd send you hugs...but I don't know how effective computers are against this kind of bug...XD**

**Special Chappie for Chapter 10 is on it's way...I'm still working on it...**

**(sigh) At least my head doesn't feel like it'll explode everytime I look at a computer screen...**

**As always, READ AND REVIEW! (smiles)**

**AND yes, eveyrone who has reviewed so far is invited to the party...you'll know your there once you read it (grins mischieviously)**

**P.S**

**About my spelling: I believe my spelling will be off for some time...as the meds make it had to think straight...XP**


	17. Ch10: Miyoshi's Travel Diary Part V

**Chapter 10: Miyoshi's Travel Diary Part V**

_**A/N: Thank-you to all those lovely, loyal fans that review and support me!(chibi manga smile)**_

**_HERE IT IS: THE MAGICAL CHAPTER 10!_**

_**Now, to answer some questions:**_

_I have caught the FLU (cue dramatic organ music)...Yes, I can't believe I cuaght it...this is the second time this yr I've had it...first time was around St.Patty's day so I missed my fav holiday XD _

_Anywho, the meds have been working fine...seems that this flu makes you think you have a cold...then WHAM! It changes quicker than one of Katara's mood swings on yah! XP_

_So...I will post this chapter then have the swinging party shin-dig afterwards...hopefully sometimt next week...XD_

**Disclaimer : If I owned Avatar, Zuko would have gotten laid by now...seriously... **

**What can I say? I'm a poor college student and so if you_ even think_ of sueing me, you'll loose on the spot...XD...**

**PLUS I'll send this flu on you!**

* * *

_**In a Prestigious Tea House Somewhere in Ba Sing Se:**_

Toph walked towards the door, sensing there was someone on the other side...

Walking carefully, she waited till the person leaned in onto the door before sliding her foot, causing a chain reaction.

The door slid open and with a crash & yelp Zuko landed face first on the floor.

Toph let out a snicker and stepped over the fallen prince.

(_a/n: LOL! How the mighty have fallen...hahaha...haha...ha...pay no attention to the drugged-up author behind the curtain..._)

"You know, if you wanted to come in all you had to do was knock...(snicker)" Toph said as she closed the door behind her.

Zuko swore as he picked himself off of the floor and rearranged the tray he had brought in...or what was left of it...

_I should have just stayed downstairs...no, I should have run out the door as soon as Uncle came down..._

He placed what was left of the pot of tea and two cups onto the table next to the cot. Looking down at the two seats next to the cot, he debated whether to stay or leave. As he turned towards the door to leave, the sound of moaning reached his ears.

Turning around, he found a very sleepy Water Bender looking at him...then glaring.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She snapped at him.

Sighing, Zuko turned back around and was about to slide the door open when an icicle imbeded itself where his hand would have gone.

Whirling around, Zuko raised an eyebrow. "So, now you've taken up assasination? I thought you were a peace loving ty-"

Another icicle imbeded itself in the door, this time close to the spot where Zuko's neck was...

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "Okaaay...so you have bad aim..."

Zuko ducked as she threw another one and grabbed her wrists, stopping her from forming another one.

Katara's eyes widened in fear...then narrowed as she brought her knee up.

Zuok's eyes widened as pain shot through his stomach, making him fall onto his knees.

Katara snorted and stepped around him, walking towards the door...only to be grabbed by the ankles and pulled onto the floor.

Kicking her legs, she was able to free herself, only to find him standing right above her, slinding the door open.

Katara's let out a growl as she launched herself from the floor at him, tackling him out of the door ( a look of surprise etched on his face)...only to send both of them sailing down the stairs...

* * *

"AAAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

**CRASH!**

Sokka came to a stop as soon as he hit the back wall within the shop, Miyoshi in tow.

As the dust settled, Miyoshi pulled herself free from the wall, trying in vain to rearrange her clothes.

"cough,cough..You...cough...IDIOT!" Miyoshi shouted at the crumpled warrior. "You could have gotten us KILLED! Or worse, DISFIGURED FOR LIFE! Do you know how HARD my life would be if I looked HIDEOUS?"

The said warrior just coughed and shook his head, trying to get a good look around him. Besides the shouting goddess and a few bystanders, he didn't see any familier blue...wait, was that a snicker he heard?

"Toph? Is that you?" Sokka stood up groggily and walked past Miyoshi, heading towards the petite Earth Bender.

Miyoshi let out what sounded like a stream of threats and growls of expletives on being ignored.

Toph only continued to smirk. "Isn't this just my lucky day! First I get dragged through the entire city on some lunatic tea run, then I end up here only to have my best friend turn speechless at the site of some guy, only to have her pass out into the arms of said guy-"

"KATARA DID WHAAAT!" Sokka shouted, only to draw more looks from the surrounding customers...and disgruntled owner who was talking fervertly to Miyoshi.

CRASH!

Every head in the shop turned towards the stairs by the kitchen.

Two bodies, after a series of yelps and growls of pain, fell to the floor in a grand entrance.

* * *

Katara fell on top of something soft...and warm...and growling? 

Opening her eyes, she found herself lying in a very...curious...position on top of a very disgruntled employee.

As he opened his eyes, Zuko mentally swore again and tried ot get up, only to find his movements slowed down by her made pace to get up.

Both stopped in the middle of their mad race to spring apart at the sound of a very cold and foreboding voice...

"GET...AWAY...FROM...HER..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I tried to get better..but it seems that this Flu likes to trick people...**

**Thank-you to all my lovely fans! (grins...then coughs) I really hope I'll get better SOON as my homework pile keeps getting larger...(cringes)**

**XD**

**Special Chappie for Chapter 10 is on it's way...I'm still working on it...yes, I'm still working on it, my mind isn't in top mode at the moment no da!**

**(sigh) At least my head doesn't feel like wad of cotton...**

**As always, READ AND REVIEW! (smiles..then hacks up a lung and promptly tries to shove it back in...)**

**P.S**

**About my spelling: I believe my spelling will be off for some time...as the meds make it hard to think straight...XP**


	18. PARTY SPECIAL! Part I

**Special Celebration For Chappie 10 PART I : I see London, I see France, I see...ParaPara?**

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here is the special celebratory chappie I promised for reaching Chapter 10!**

**(GASP!)**

**I actually have to break into TWO PARTS since It's soooo freaking lon- I mean Good! (grins)...**

**(...hack,hack...)**

**I can't believe I've even made it this far...XD**

**Ahem,**

**Congratulations to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED for being Lucky V.I.P. Guests to this SUPER SPECIAL EVENT (smiles) SUPER SPECIAL CHAPPIE! (...you can sooo tell I come from Japanese lineage XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: (sings off-key with Blondie "One Way Or Another")**

**"One way or another, I don't own Avatar, though I wish, I really wish I wish I did! One way or another, if I did own Avatar, Zuko would have totally been with Katara by now. One way or another, IT WILL BE CANON! I TELL YOU IT WILL IT WILL IT WILL BE CANON!.****.."**

* * *

_**Somewhere in Ba Sing Se:**_

The lights dimmed within a tea shop, a sign hanging on its door reading "Closed for Repairs"

But nothing could be farther fom the truth...

For tonight, unlike any other night, was the night the Author of this wee little story held her V.I.P. PAWDY! (_a/n: yes, I ment to spell it like that...just sound it outloud..._)

Within the tea shop, guests from all over the nation...and then some...were seated in all the tables with their eyes glued to the back of the shop, where a make-shift stage had been set up.

A lonely figure stood there, under the glaring colorful lights from the ceiling...

She was an interesting sort of person, dressed in a Japanese school-girl uniform from her Jr.high days...so of course it looked rather revealing...with her black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, iron curled hair (3 hrs spent of work), a sign hanging from around her neck saying she is "the author", her sparkly pink glasses hiding her true eye color. She gave a sheepish bow and wave to audiance before starting her speech...

"Ahem, I would like thank all of you for coming here tonight on such short notice..." Looks around and spots Sokka pointing at his wrist and glaring at her. "Ano, I guess I should explain what is happening tonight...

"First off, the drinks and refreshments are located on my right...(indicates with right hand) and as you can see the dance floor is right in front of me...(moves both arms in sweeping motion towards floor)

"Ano...eetooo...I would like to thank the owner and Uncle Ir- I mean Mushi- for letting me throw my party here (both men bow to her and Sokka continues to tap at his wrist pointedly)

"So, without further ado, lets start this party!"

As the girl squeaked out her last sentence, high paced Techno music started to blare out from the audio system set up within the shop.

The guests looked momentarily stunned, but where soon staring in wonderment as a figure clad in green jumped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone...

* * *

Miyoshi jumped onto the stage as soon as the song began and was already prancing to the music, waving her arms in the air in synch with beat. She was wearing a green kimono with a bamboo print on it, but the bottom portion had been hiked up to be slightly above the kneees. It showed off the white stockings she was wearing...along with a soft green pair of chunky platform boots. Her long hair had been pulled back into twin chinese buns with pink flowers stuck in them and the rest of the hair spilling out from the back of the buns in loose curls. 

As the lyrics zoomed by on the screen that had appeared behind her, Miyoshi let loose a squeal of delight

"PARA PARA!" and with that she commenced to singing and dancing in time with the music, a childlike smile of glee on her face.

Everyone in the shop stared in absolute shock...

None more so than the group that had at one point traveled with her...

"Great Flying Bisons! Where the heck did she learn THAT?" Sokka gestured wildly at the sight of Miyoshi as she continued to sing and dance...making an utter fool of herself.

Katara started to sway slowly to the music in a trance like state...it sounded so...unique...and wonderfully...happy...

Aang looked at her and started to panic, the smile on her face was scary...

"Katara...Katara..Katara..." Aang waved his hand frantically in front of her face, " Katara...KATARA! HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Aang tried to pull her back, but with a flick of her wrist she froze him to one of the tables full of food.

Sokka stared at Katara and tried to stop her as well, only to find himself flung into a group of people.

Brushing himself off, Sokka felt a tug on his arm. Turning around, he found a face he had hoped he wouldn't see here. "Uh...H-Hi Suki!"

Suki smiled at him in an eerie way, sending a cold shiver down his spine...

"Hi Sokka, listen honey can we have a talk?" She spoke in a sugary sweet voice that spoke volumes. She also had a vice like grip on his arm and was already leading him towards the stairs to 'talk'...

Sokka could only meekly yelp a reply of 'yes'.

Aang melted the water off and tried to walk through the crowd that had gathered on the dance floor (everyone, apparently, was under the same spell.) to reach Katara...whose back was slowly getting closer to the stage...

"Whoa there partner, aren't you going to say hello?"

Aang was momentarily confused until he recognized who had spoken to him...

"HEY! It's you guys! Listen, can you run up there and play some of your _great _music to stop this crazy spell Miyoshi has put on everyone?"

The group of Hippies (_a/n: i forgot their names and am too drugged to bother looking XD_) nodded their heads in agreement and made reassuring comments...all loud, of course, to be heard over the techno-frenzy din.

As they made their way towards the stage, Aang sighed in relief and turned back to the food table...only to be stopped once more...

"Hey! Its the guy with an arrow on his head! Looky Looky! I know this guy!" Aang stared in disbelief as a very bouncy Jet was clapping his hands and acting like a little kid...and patting him on the head...

"Uh...Jet, is that you?" Aang swatted Jet's hand away and couldn't help but wonder what was...wrong...with him...

Jet started hopping up and down and sqeauling like a little kid some more, but was knocked on the head by a very bored looking Long-Shot. Smellerbee was right behind him, who then began to berate Jet on his childish performance behavior.

Aang must have looked confused, for Smellerbee sighed and gave Jet a dumpling from a nearby table.

As Jet shoved the food down his throat, Smellerbee turned to face Aang with a look of defeat.

"You see...Jet got into an...accident when we first came to Ba Sing Se. He hasn't been the same since." Smellerbee sent a withering glance at Jet, who seemed to be choking on his dumpling.(Long-Shot pounded on his back...trying to dislodge it...)

"So...uh...what are you guys doing here then?" Aang tried to ask in a very polite way...albiet it sounded nervous...

The food dislodged from Jet's throat (it flew out and landed in a drink on a tray, that ws being wielded by a passing waiter) and Smellerbee grimaced.

"Well, the author sent us an invite asking us to stop by and say 'hi'...but it was mostly becuase Jet had promised her a gif-"

"SEE! LOOKY WHAT I GOT!" Jet produced an intricate piece of pottery, that seemed to be a bottle of sorts. "I got it all by myself! I even paid for it."

Aang was staring at the bottle that was being waved under his nose...something about the scent was familiar...

"SEE Mr. Blue-Arrow-Head, I got water-juice! It tastes yummy too..." Jet waved it around in front of Aang again.

Long-Shot reached out and tried to grab it from Jet, only for Jet to start growling and hissing, "My Bottle! My...gift...my..precious..." Jet lest loose a cackle at the end of his remark and crouched down low on the ground, cradling the bottle...

Passing guests stared at Jet and shook their heads...whispering about wrong scripts...

Aang was starting to wonder what kind of 'accident' had jarred the once proud Freedom Fighter,

when all of a sudden he heard a familer voice...echoing throughout the room...

Spinning around and looking back on stage, Aang saw a nightmare...

There, on stage, was Katara giggling and singing along with Miyoshi!

Not to mention the Groupies from Kyoshi that had followed him everywhere...and the Hippies were just singing along as well!

and...and...was that the Foaming-At-The-Mouth-Guy jumping onto the stage?

Aang groaned and palm-faced. _This is going to be a looong night..._

* * *

Sometime after all the ParaPara craze, Katara was walking around the crowds...wondering where to start first... 

Music drifted throughout as the Hippies sereneded everyone...along with some music from the Author's world...

She then spotted a food table that looked promising, but as she was waiting in line, she noticed there was a line not too far from her...

Standing on the balls of her feet, Katara saw that The Boulder was standing in front of a table sectioned off with velvet rope. He was wearing a smart tux and was reading off a list with...dark _sunglasses_?

Katara decided to leave the food table and got into the line in front of The Boulder.

As she looked around the people in line, she saw there was a sign behind The Boulder. Shifting to the side a wee bit, she was able to read:

**V.I.P.**

REVIEWERS

ONLY!

Well, that made Katara a little miffed. Who in their right mind would want to be a reviewer? And what was the big deal with the velvet rope?

Just then, a waiter carrying food and drinks walked by and was allowed in by The Boulder...who promptly closed the rope once the waiter was inside...

Katara watched as the waiter placed a tray full of expensive looking dishes and drinks before the group already seated. Ooh's and Ahh's could be heard as the food was passed around...and there, right in the middle of it all,

was

The Author(!), grinning like a ninny...

That did it, now Katara was very miffed!

Pushing her way to the front of the line, elliciting a few outcrys and expletives from the line around her...

"Hello there Mr. Boulder, I was wond-"

"The Boulder is called The Boulder! The Boulder now wants to know what your name is so that The Boulder can see if you are NOT on The List!" The Boulder then raised his sunglasses so that he could read The List...it was dark inside after all...

Katara decided to give him her most prize-winning smile and spoke in her most sugary voice,

"My name is Katar of The Southern Wate-"

"The Boulder does NOT see that NAME on The List! The Boulder must now kick you out of the line..." With that, he lifted Katara above his head and swung her towards one of the table on the other side of the room (mind you, she was not quiet the whole time...)

Katara screamed and felt her body collide with something...something firm...and warm?

Her eyes snapped open, revealing a sight that quickly made her close her eyes again...

_This is just dream Katara...right now you are back in bed with Momo snoring next to you and Sokka is muttering about recipes while Aang is far-_

"Do you mind? I need to walk you know..." Zuko stared up at the crumpled water tribe girl who had landed on him. He saw when she opened her eyes and when she closed them...which ticked him off a bit...

Katara finally tried to lift herself off, only to find that their postion was a little...odd...

"Ummm...why where you under me?" Katara muttered at him as she rolled off.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Great Party huh? XD I know, I'll continue it after I get two More Chapters up...**


	19. Chp11: Miyoshi's Travel Diary Part VI

**Chapter 11: Miyoshi's Travel Diary Part VI**

_**A/N: Thank-you to all those lovely, loyal fans that review and support me!(chibi manga smile)**_

**_HERE IT IS: THE MAGICAL CHAPTER 11!_**

_**Now, I will be out of town for Holiday...go to my Profile page to see more (smiles)**_

_** HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A MERRY NEW YEAR!**_

**Disclaimer : If I owned Avatar, Iroh would have taken control of the Tea industry by now...And everywhere you'd look, there would be an "Irohbucks" ! **

**Credit for "Irohbucks" goes to: http (two backslashes) www . deviantart . com / deviation / 35845726 / **

**(just take out the spaces...)**

**What can I say? I'm a poor college student and so if you_ even think_ of sueing me, you'll loose on the spot...XD...**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Katara fell on top of something soft...and warm...and growling? _

_Opening her eyes, she found herself lying in a very...curious...position on top of a very disgruntled employee._

_As he opened his eyes, Zuko mentally swore again and tried to get up, only to find his movements slowed down by her mad pace to get up._

_Both stopped in the middle of their mad race to spring apart at the sound of a very cold and foreboding voice..._

_"GET...AWAY...FROM...HER..."_

* * *

_**In a Prestigious Tea House Somewhere in Ba Sing Se:**_

Katara and Zuko both turned to see a very angry...no, a very furious...no, a very FLAMING...d'oh...no, a very LIVID Sokka!

Zuko briefly thought about how maybe he should have just stayed in bed that morning...

**"WHAT THE** (_Numerous expletives were then uttered in rapid succesion..._) **ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!"** Sokka shouted at who appeared to be a male speciman that was not Aang nor a relative...

Zuko backed further away, only to find a wall up against his back...

Katara was opposite him, looking at her brother in absolute shock. "Uh...Sokka, we didn't do anythi-"

Sokka turned and shot her such a glare, it froze her in place.

"Oh yeah, thats what they ALL say..." Sokka rolled his eyes and turned back to face the thorn in his side, only to find he had dissappeared!

Sokka was momentarily stunned...only to be snapped out of it by an indignant screech from Miyoshi.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I OWE YOU? I WASN'T THE ONE WHO SMASHED THAT WALL...(_expletives were then muttered_)..."

A fuming Miyoshi turned to Sokka and deftly grabbed him by the back of his collar, dragging him to the owner.

"THIS is the IMBECILE who smashed your wall!" With that, she dumped him unceremoniously on the hard ground.

The Owner stared down his nose at Sokka, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. "So...this is the one? Well young man, if you will follow me to my office I will show you just how much you owe..."

Sokka paled and let out a small squeak "But, but, but, sir! I don't have any money!"

The owner stopped walking towards the stairs and turned slowly around...

to say the look in his eyes was scary is an understatement...

Sokka gulped.

"Oh...is that so? Well then, arrangements must be made hmmmm?" The Owner let out a sinister laugh and continued his walk towards the stairs.

Sokka could only follow, his mind screaming threats and insults at the one who caused all of this...the idiot who had been underneath his poor, defenseless, innocent baby sister!

_**

* * *

**__**In Said Prestigious Tea House Somewhere in Ba Sing Se:**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is a beautiful day. Today is the day that I can finally start swinging my plan into motion (smiley face)_

_Why is that so significant? Because just the other day I found my minio- I mean Friend...- in the arms of yet another minio- I mean friend..._

_Note to Self: Stop calling people easily controlled 'minions'_

_Ahem, _

_I was dragged into this lovely Tea Shop (that I am currently sitting in) by Sokka The Nut-Case, who then found out that walls make excellent brakes!_

_(take note of my sarcasm...it gets lovely from here on...)_

_Well, the owner was very cross and demanded payment..._

_So, as I am writing this, our dear Sokka is busing tables and washing dishes._

_That brat of a prince sure seems to be enjoying it. From what I've overheard, that used to be his job..._

_Now all he has to worry about is serving guests and making tea._

_Hmph, he's actually smiling about it...oh dear, Sokka just tripped and broke a few more plates...tsk,tsk, now he has more added to his bill..._

_(sigh)_

_Oh dear, Toph has been playing a steady game of Pai Sho with one of the elders here...I guess it's easy for her since all the pieaces are carved from stone (including the board and table...)_

_Toph just scored another peice and that old man is sweating...must have placed a large sum of money on this game..._

_A-ha!_

_Princy-Boy just walked by and Katara almost jumped out of her skin...she really has been quite jumpy since she fell on top of him..._

_I wonder what must have happened while I was gone...hmmm..._

_Well, I have sent word out to another old friend on the matter of my Plan..._

_She should be arriving within the week as I sent it with my pet..._

_Oh dear, my ink is fading...must go purchase another stick...maybe I can get Katara to part with a few coins..._

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later :_**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have finally been able to weedle some coins from Katara in order to purchase more ink!_

_When asked if I may borrow some coins to make a purchase, she looked at me as if I had grown snakes out of my head..._

_K: "You want to what?" _

_M: (award winning smile) "I need to buy more ink, surely you can spare a few silver pieces..."_

_K: (snort) "Aren't you a goddess?"_

_M: "...yes...but I'm on vacation and therefore can't use too much of my magical abilities..."_

_K: "..."_

_M: "So you see, in order to keep up with my correspondances I must have more ink-"_

_K: (voice slightly pitched) "Do you realize how much money we're talking here if you want to go buy more ink?"_

_M: (thinking) "Ah, I believe two silver and three coppers..."_

_K: "..." (turning pink)_

_M: "...so...may I have the money?"_

_K: "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"_

_M: ( jumped in seat slightly) _

_K: "We have to save every little bit of money we do have for when we FINALLY leave this city..."_

_(Sokka walks by grumbling about having to clean up a spill...)_

_K: "And we also had to pay part of Sokka's Bill!"_

_M: (puppy eyes) "Please!"_

_K: (narrowed eyes...you know, she looked really familier when she did that...) "N-O! NO!"_

_So after many long-winded debates over financial matters...and Black Mail...I was finally able to buy more than enough ink (smiley face)_

_Aunt Wu finally arrived a few days ago. She was very excited about my Plan and wnated to get started on it right away. Mushi was finally able to set up a room in the attic where Aunt Wu and I could do Reading...undisturbed... _

_Aunt Wu agreed that the two benders in question did line up perfectly and it was really fortunate that I knew both._

_We then called GranGran (she's insisted I call her that...) in and she agreed to the marriage contract Wu and I had drawn up..._

_GranGran said that times have changed and she just wants to be sure that everyone will be cared for in the end. Wu had thought it prudent that we leave the location and name of the groom unspecified..._

_So far, all GranGrn knows is:_

_**Name: Lee** (a/n: did they ever show the spelling for that name he picked? someone please let me know, thanx!)_

_DOB, Working Status, and dowry payment..._

_Mushi was also happy with the contract and couldn't wait to get started on the actual planning..._

_We finished the Grand Plan meeting with a promise to start working on bringing these two together...as obviously falling from the sky on eachother doesn't work..._

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now...at least until I get back from Nick Studios in California (smiles)**

**More about that on my profile page...**

** Toodles!**


	20. Author's Note II

**Hello Everyone! **

**Thank-you for you're patience (grin)**

**No, I haven't forgotten about this story nor do I intend to.**

** I decided to write everything out in my notebook **

**before posting it on here.**

** This way the story will develope and become more interesting.**

** I have been nursing an idea ever since **

**I saw the Season 2 finale and the bits of Season 3 **

**I was allowed to see when I visited Nick Studios.**

**I will begin posting this story again once my Summer Hols arrive.**

**(smile)**

**Again, thank-you for your patience (big smile)**

**Sincerely,**

**The Author of This Story**

**P.S.**

**If you have any questions, please feel free to comment or PM me.**


End file.
